Bellarosa
by lunagirl1
Summary: Horatio protects a pretty doctor from an unknown assailant


Horatio tries to protect a pretty doctor from an unknown assailant.

The character of Karen Grasso is mine and mine alone. All the others…I wish! Enjoy!

The man parked down the block, out of view, and crept along the side wall of the house on Beach Drive. A teal neon sign told him the address was 202. He slipped silently over the fence and crept up to the French doors, which were usually kept unlocked, he was told. Locked. All the lights were off, including the outdoor lights. It was his lucky night. He removed a tool similar to an ice pick and in a second he was inside. He heard the faint sound of the television coming from the next room. He peered around the door and saw her sitting on the couch, an infomercial on the TV nearing its end. He felt that familiar rush he always felt before a kill. Coming up behind her he saw his own reflection on the TV screen, and knew the woman was asleep. Seconds later the room filled with the metallic odor of blood, and he was gone.

……………………………………………………….

"What do we have here, Alexx?" Horatio Caine surveyed the room. He saw that there was no sign of a struggle, no apparent robbery. Detective Yelina Salas had arrived before Horatio and the team did. She was always surprised by the amount of blood at these crime scenes. I need to retire soon, she thought.

"Female vic, Alice Jessup, 55 years old. Throat slashed ear to ear. Who did this to you, darlin'?" Alexx asked the corpse, stroking her hair.

"Do we have a time of death, Alexx?"

"Rigor puts time of death between 4 and 5 hours ago.

"That would make it between 2 and 3 this morning." Calliegh and Eric entered the room.

"Any sign of forced entry?" asked Calliegh.

"Why don't you and Eric check outside, I'll look in here. What we have here is a murder, up close and personal. No sign of a struggle, which means she was probably asleep when the attack took place. It also means the assailant knew her. I want to know everything about this woman. Yelina, let's check with the neighbors, see what they can tell us."

……………………………………………………………………

Horatio walked down the driveway and crossed over to the house at the end of Beach Drive. The street came to a dead end at this house. A steel gate loomed large and Horatio could see the house down at the end of the long driveway. The house sat atop a slight hill with a full view of the Atlantic and access to the beach from the other end of the property. Horatio rang the bell and waited for an answer as Yelina joined him.

"I went to the house on the other side, 200. No one home. A couple days worth of flyers tucked in the mail slot. Probably out of town."

"OK", answered Horatio. "We'll see about this one".

A female voice with an accent answered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Horatio Caine, Miami Dade police. May we speak with you a moment?"

"Would you please hold some identification up to the camera, please?"

Horatio and Yelina exchanged a look and Horatio held his badge up to the camera above his head.

"Thank you. Come in, please." The gate clunked, and slid open to the left, disappearing behind a thick hedge. Horatio and Yelina walked up the driveway, a large house coming in to view. The house was modern, with glass windows and doors taking full advantage of the spectacular views. A basketball hoop stood along the side of the driveway and the front of the house was littered with things that could only belong to kids. A girl's bike, a skateboard, a basketball. A Hispanic woman of about 50 came out the front door and met them half way down the driveway.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Dade crime lab, and this is detective Salas. Are you the owner of this house?"

"No, sir, I am not. My name is Lucy Vega. I care for misses Castillo's children. Please come this way."

Horatio and Yelina followed the woman up to the house. They entered in to a large foyer with stairs in front of them leading up to the second floor. The staircase created a hallway which lead to what looked like a family room, and then French doors leading out on to a patio.

"One moment, please", Lucy said, and walked in to the family room, out the French doors, and returned a moment later.

"Please, come with me." They followed Lucy in to the family room. Horatio surveyed the room. Wide-screen plasma TV, top of the line stereo and speakers, large comfortable couches, and pictures of what appeared to be the lady of the house and a man, presumably her husband, and several pictures of a boy and a girl at various ages. The boy was dark-haired and light-eyed, and the girl had hair the color of honey and olive skin, like the man in the pictures. They were beautiful children, who ever they belonged to. Lucy led them out on to the patio.

"Lieutenant Caine and Detective Salas," Lucy said, addressing the back of the woman standing there. She was looking over the gate leading out on to the beach.

"David! Lunch in five minutes, honey. Please get out and dry off."

"Ten minutes!"

"Five!"

"Fine! God, mom!" the boy answered, a little too sharply for Horatio's taste.

"I'm so sorry", the woman said as she turned and extended her hand to Horatio.

Her hair was straw colored, and she was born with it. Horatio could tell. It was shoulder length, wavy and thick, and flew in several directions. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. She stood about 5 foot 8 inches tall, and she looked to be about 10 years younger than she probably was. She wore a lime green sleeveless blouse and white Capri pants that showed off a spectacular curvy figure. No extra help with the hair or the body, Horatio thought. A regular girl…something he didn't see much of in Miami. There was something about her. Major sex-appeal. Yelina immediately noticed the hold she had on him and extended her hand to the woman.

"Detective Salas." The woman took Yelina's hand in a firm but warm handshake.

"Karen Grasso. What can I do for you?"

Horatio spoke. "Ma'am, there was a murder committed last night at the house next door. We were wondering if you heard anything unusual last night or early this morning."

"You're kidding, right? You mean Alice? What happened?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. May I ask where you were last night?"

"Well", answered Karen, "I got in a little later than usual, around 11. I watched little news and went to bed. My kids and Lucy were asleep when I got in."

"Lucy lives with you, Ma'am?" asked Horatio

"Yes. I'm a doctor and I often have late nights. I don't know what I would do with out her". Her smile was radiant, and she smiled easily.

"What about your husband"? Inquired Horatio. Yelina rolled her eyes.

"My husband died two years ago."

"I'm sorry" Horatio responded.

"So you saw or heard nothing unusual last night?" Yelina asked.

"No, nothing. Have you notified any of Alice's family? I know she has a sister in Charleston, and a son finishing up at Duke. He'll be devastated. This is terrible!"

"We'll notify her family", Horatio assured her. "In the meantime, if you think of anything please call us. Anytime." This elicited another eye-roll from Yelina.

When they got out on to the street, Yelina turned to Horatio.

"Pretty lady". When he didn't respond, she added, "You were impressed, I take it". Horatio smiled slightly and look down at the ground. Then he looked at Yelina. "She's not my type." Then he looked back at the house, turned and walked back to the Jessup house.

………………………………………………………………..

Later, back at the lab, Calliegh walked in to the conference room where Horatio was doing some paperwork.

"How's it goin', boss?"

"OK. What's up?"

"Well", Calliegh said. "When Delko and I searched the outside of the house we found two things. First, it appears that the point of entry was the French doors, which were locked. Looked like the lock had been picked with, well…a pick. Pretty typical. We also found something else that I'd like to get your opinion on." Horatio followed Calliegh in to the lab. Delko had a piece of paper in front of him with some clear finger prints on it.

"I'll see if we can get a match for these prints", said Delko.

"This is the thing that's bothering me", Calliegh said to the two men. She handed the piece of paper to Horatio and said, "Look at the address written on the paper. What does that look like to you?" Horatio looked at the paper and said, "Well, it looks like 205…or 202. What are you thinking?"

"Well", said Calliegh, "we can't seem to find a motive here and I was wondering… maybe that address is 205 and the killer read it as 202."

"So, we could have a case of mistaken identity." Horatio thought a moment. "That woman, Karen Grasso, lives at 205. Let's find out what we can about her." Calliegh nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Calliegh…check for a Karen Castillo as well. The nanny referred to the lady of the house as 'misses Castillo.'"

……………………………………………………….

"Horatio!" Calliegh called out. She chased after Horatio as he was walking out of the building.

"What did you find out", he asked her.

"Well, first of all, _Doctor_ Karen Grasso is a noted plastic surgeon specializing in hand reconstruction. She is actually the Chief of Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery at Miami Hospital. She is also the widow of Cruz Castillo." Calliegh waited to let that sink in. It didn't take long.

"Calliegh, Cruz Castillo was the point man here in the U.S. for the Guereca Cartel. He is..._was_ the cartel in the U.S. As I recall he was murdered on his way to Federal Prison back in '03."

"Right, and Doctor Grasso is scheduled to testify to the Grand Jury next Monday about associates of her husbands, among other things, I suppose."

"Well," Horatio answered, "that explains a motive for this…person…to go after her, but he misread the address, didn't he? So… we have a case of mistaken identity. And once he figures this out, he'll be coming after Dr. Grasso."

………………………………………………………..

Horatio stood in the family room of the house at 205 Beach looking at the view out of the French doors, just like the ones Mrs. Jessup had in her family room. Currently the view he was looking at was the rear end of the lady of the house. She was standing in the garden leading to a gate which opened on to the beach, the same place she was standing when he first saw her the day before. On this day she wore a red sarong with a white tank top. The sarong hung low enough so that Horatio could see the small tattoo in the center of her lower back. The tattoo was of a small rose bud, not yet fully opened. He was sure it was symbolic, but no matter. He was enjoying the view. She was talking to her son over the gate. When Lucy went out to tell her the Lieutenant was back, she looked at the ground and shook her head, then raised her head to the sky. His presence was definitely putting her out. He wondered why, and decided to file that one away for later. She turned and began walking toward the house, another view he thoroughly enjoyed. When she stepped in to the house she greeted him cordially.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant. You're back."

He looked at her a moment and smiled. Then he got down to business.

"We think that the person who killed Mrs. Jessup was actually after you." Horatio paused. "But I think you already knew that." Karen's heart jumped. She certainly didn't care for his tone. From the moment he walked in to her home yesterday morning she had not stopped thinking about him. What was it about this guy? And that hair! Karen had never seen a grown man with hair like this. He was one of those people that took up all the air in the room. Major sex-appeal.

"Lieutenant… would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, picking up her cup.

"You're avoiding the issue".

"I avoid all issues until I've had coffee. Follow me." And she led him out of the family room down the hall and in to the kitchen. Watching her back end move in the sarong was enlightening, to say the least. She reached in to the cupboard for a cup.

"How do you take your coffee, Lieutenant?" She was trying to stall any inquiries until she could fully process what this all meant. He wasn't having any of it.

"I'm going to pass on the coffee for the time being. What I want from you right now is an answer."

"Ah, an answer…"

"And you're stalling. You have been receiving threats, haven't you?" Now Horatio turned to face her, and he looked at her with a look that said 'I already know the answer so don't lie to me'. She missed the look.

"I really don't know what…." But he cut her off.

"Doctor Grasso, he's coming back. He's coming back to _kill_ you. You're scheduled to testify in front of the grand jury on Monday? Well, I'm pretty sure he knows that and someone has sent him to silence you, so would you like to try again?"

She paused and stared at him. In a voice that was almost a whisper she asked, "How do you know about the grand jury?"

He stood before her with his hand on his hips, locking her eyes with his. "I'm a cop."

"Well, what makes you think he's after me? What does any of this have to do with _me_?"

Horatio sighed. She was going to make him go over the details before she gave an inch. He didn't have the patience for this today. "OK. We found a piece of paper with an address written on it that could have been…misinterpreted. We think that he originally was coming here last night and simply misread the address." Horatio raised his eyebrows at her and said, "You've been threatened, haven't you?"

Karen stared at him for a long time, then walked out of the kitchen and back toward the family room where they originally came from. Horatio followed her. She walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. She handed Horatio a stack of letters bound with a rubber band.

"I received the first one about six weeks ago. They just kept coming. I didn't take things seriously until you showed up at my door yesterday."

"Why didn't you contact the police about these letters?" Horatio asked.

"Lieutenant, I am a doctor. I get some interesting patients sometimes." She gave him a half-smile. "This is certainly not the first time I've been threatened."

"Tell me about your patients, doctor."

She sighed. "I treat a lot of people who have come here from other countries, who have…well, some of them have some political issues.

"What do you mean by 'issues'"?

"Some have been political prisoners in their own countries. They escape, come here and sometimes I can help them, if their governments don't interfere."

"You mean you treat victims of torture?"

She nodded. "And I am also involved with Doctors without Borders. Things have been known to get…well, political at times."

Horatio raised his eyebrows again at her and said, "Yes, and I'm sure that the previous threats had nothing to do with your deceased husband, Cruz Castillo, right?"

She stared hard at him. "Cruz's business was his, not mine. Let's be clear about that, Lieutenant Caine."

His comment obviously disturbed her. He ignored her tone and said, "OK, I'm going to send these letters back to the lab with one of my people. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a print. Then you are going to tell me everything that you plan to tell the Grand Jury. The more information I have the quicker we'll find this guy. OK?" She looked up and nodded. "I'd like to also offer you some protection. I feel strongly that this person will return."

"I think we'll be fine, Lieutenant, but thank you anyway." Karen answered.

Horatio looked at her exasperated. "You might want to think about this. You have two kids you need to think about now. We can get you to a safe place where this guy won't get to you…or your kids".

"No. I'm not leaving." she answered. He tone and her attitude were absolute. She wasn't moving.

Horatio took a breath. "OK. Then we'll set up 24 hour protection for you here."

"Mommy!" Horatio turned and saw a little girl of about 6 years old. The same girl he saw the day before in the pictures. Her hair was the color of honey, and she wore it long, past her shoulder blades and brushed back off her face. Her olive skin was darker than in the pictures. She wore over-sized basketball shorts and a red sleeveless basketball jersey, which probably belonged to her brother at one time. She looked just like the man in the pictures. The girl saw that her mother had company.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's OK, honey. What's up?" The girl looked at Horatio, ignoring her mother.

"Hello".

"Hi." Horatio squatted down so he was level with her. "I'm Horatio. What's your name?"

"Francesca, but sometimes I'm called Ches." The girl paused and looked in the area of Horatio's waist and noticed his gun and badge. "You're a policeman, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and I don't want you to be afraid, OK? I'm having a little talk with your mom, but I'd like to talk to you, too, in just a minute. Would that be alright?"

"OK", she said and smiled at him.

Irritated with the disruption his red-headed cop was causing, Karen addressed her daughter. "Honey, what did you need? I'm almost through here."

"Can I have a snack?" she said, not taking her eyes off Horatio.

"We're eating lunch soon. Make it small, OK?"

Francesca nodded and ran from the room, glancing back at Horatio before she exited.

Horatio smiled after her. "Your daughter is use to seeing police around." When he got no response, he said, "I'm going to want to speak to your son as well. I want you all to lay low until Monday. We can send an officer to school with the kids but I'd prefer to keep them here until Monday."

"My kids will be fine, Lieutenant, and I have a busy schedule at the hospital. I have three surgeries scheduled for tomorrow, and…"

"I'm going to strongly suggest that you cancel those and any office appointments you have as well."

"Look, Lieutenant, I'm not going to cancel _anything_. I have a job to do, and I will not let my patients down."

Horatio ignored her. "We can post armed police officers here, inside and outside, 24 hours a day. You and your family will be safe, but no one leaves the property without an armed officer along. If you can get the officer in to the OR with you, you can go to the hospital. I can't imagine that going over very well, so I suggest you cancel your appointments and take a few days off." He paused. "You could probably use it."

She shook her head and addressed him as if he were a daft child. "OK, Lieutenant, you are not hearing me…"

"No, ma'am, you are not hearing _me._ You are under federal subpoena, is that correct? Well, if you'd rather deal with the feds instead of me, I'll give them a call right now and then I can get back to my real job. Otherwise, I'm going to see to it that you make that hearing on Monday." He paused and stared at her a minute. "Understood?"

She glared at him without answering.

He sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment getting his composure. Pick your battles, H, he thought to himself. "OK, I'll tell you what. We'll send someone with you to the hospital for rounds and to your office only. You will have to cancel any surgeries you have until after Monday. It's just too dangerous. I'd like you to also consider keeping your children home until Monday. If you can't live with that then we'll just stay here. OK?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you." Her look told him that he was going to have his hands full with this one. She wasn't going to stay put for very long. It wasn't in her nature.

"Good. Now I'd like to talk to your children."

…………………………………………………………….

Horatio sat at the kitchen table with David while he did his homework. The boy was about 11 and he looked just like his mother, except for the hair. It was almost black, and he wore it short and spiky. His features were light and he had a line of freckles across his nose, just like his mom. His eyes were the same intense blue. He was a polite boy and introduced himself to Horatio as soon as he came in to the kitchen.

"Why are you here, really", David asked. He put down his pencil, ready to listen. This kid was not going to cotton to BS, so Horatio laid it out to him.

"Someone's trying to hurt my mom because she's testifying?"

"We don't know. We think so. But I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or your sister, or your mom, OK?" The boy nodded his head. "I want you to understand how important it is for you to stay close to the house, on the property, unless an officer is with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. How can I trust these other officers? Are you staying here?" Horatio thought this was odd, a boy so young having such a distrust of police officers. What has he seen, this son of Cruz Castillo?

"You can trust these officers, David. They are friends of mine, and they will keep you safe. I promise you that. Alright?" The boy nodded. "I'm also trying to talk your mom in to letting you guys stay home from school until Monday. We'll see, OK?"

"You shoot hoops, Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But I want you to do me a favor, OK? Please call me Horatio." The boy nodded and smiled. "Now finish up and we'll have a little game of one on one. You a bettin' man?"

"Yeah", David smiled. "How much ya got?"

…………………………………………………………..

Back at the lab, Delko and Calliegh were trying to get something, anything off the letters Karen gave them. They were coming up empty. Of course they were. Whoever was doing this was too smart to leave prints or anything else.

After Horatio talked to David and Francesca he told Karen they would be going to the station to talk about her testimony to the grand jury.

"Well, I don't think a sarong is proper police station attire, so I'll go change." She excused herself, and ten minutes later came down in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt over the tank top she had been wearing. A casual pair of sandals adorned her feet. Horatio assumed at that point that she could wear a potato sack and still look great. When they got outside and she saw that she would be riding in the Hummer, she circled it once, and said, "You're kidding, right?"

"No…actually. What's the problem?"

"Do you actually drive this thing or does it drive you? I mean, what is the point of having a vehicle like this? It gets, what, five miles to the gallon? Do the tax payers fill this thing up for you?"

"Get in", he ordered. "You can lecture me on the way". And she did.

In the conference room, Horatio sat with Karen, pictures of all known cartel members laid out on the table.

"This guy, Jorge Santiago, was Cruz's right hand man" said Karen, pointing to the first picture. "Cruz never did anything without Jorge. Jorge is a killer, but he was _Cruz'_s killer. He didn't blink without Cruz's OK. He was invaluable to my husband. He had no use for me." She paused and looked up at Horatio. "See, Cruz also listened to _me_, and Jorge didn't like that at all."

"Would Jorge have any reason to come after you?"

"No. I'm not on his radar. Now that Cruz is dead, Jorge has nowhere to go but down. He's laying low, I'm sure. No one had much use for him outside of my husband."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was loyal only to Cruz. If Jorge knew that someone was out to hurt me or the children, _he'd_ be sleeping over instead of Andy and Barney… Protecting us, for Cruz's sake." With that she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all, and the gesture made Horatio chuckle.

"These others, they were lieutenants…no offense." That made him smile again. "They did Cruz's dirty work. They killed for him, they ran dope. Anything he asked. They don't have the brains for this or the need for me to be out of the way. They are off working for someone else now, completely off everyone's radar, too, I'm sure." Horatio sat back and looked at her.

"Karen, if you don't mind my asking, what's a nice girl like you doing with a guy like Cruz Castillo?"

Karen smiled. She was looking at the floor but raised her eyes and gave him a sly look. "Nice girls like bad boys, Lieutenant. Then we grow up." Horatio smiled.

"I met Cruz during my residency. He came in with a fractured wrist." She shrugged. "That was it. He was charming, funny, and oh so bad!" She paused and smiled at Horatio. She had an easy smile that made her entire face glow. Horatio thought she was a pretty lady. Refreshing. Not really his type, but he found he liked being around her. She was happy person and Horatio didn't know too many of those.

Karen continued. "I was looking for trouble and I found it with Cruz Castillo. We had a great time together. He put me through the rest of my residency, he was supportive. I loved him, and he loved me enough for both of us. We got married, had David soon after, and it was during my pregnancy with Ches that the police started coming around." She paused and took a sip of water. Then she stood up and paced, giving Horatio a complete view of her, again.

"We had a little house in Coral Gables, Cruz had his 'import/export' business, I was about to open a practice with two other doctors, and suddenly the feds wanted to seize our assets. I had no idea what was going on...what he was in to. Cruz got a good lawyer and dodged a big bullet. After that I insisted we put everything in my name. All the legitimate money. I told him if he brought one more dirty dime in to my house we were through. I did not want my children to grow up under a cloud of dishonesty. Integrity is everything to me, and Cruz got the message. He let me handle all the finances from that point forward. I invested all of our money wisely and we did very well. I started planning for the day when I would leave him." She leaned against the wall, her arms folded. "When Cruz was murdered the feds tried to seize all our assets again, tried to take our homes away… our cars… my business. They found nothing illegitimate, and they never will. Had I not insisted that this was the way it was going to be, I'd have nothing now." Horatio listened to all of this and his admiration for her grew. He was determined to get her through this so she could go on with her life. She deserved peace.

"As you can probably see already, Lieutenant, I have nothing to offer the grand jury that they and the feds don't already know. I am not testifying because I want to. I am under a federal subpoena to testify. I'm doing this because I have to, and now it may cost me my life, or worse yet, the lives of my children."

"Not if I can help it", he answered.

Karen smiled. "So, you know what you're doing? Good to know." Her sarcasm was evident.

"Well, it's clear you know what you're doing also. Chief of Plastic and Reconstructive surgery. Very impressive." He paused. "Face lifts are very popular in this part of town." His sarcasm was evident, too.

"Don't confuse reconstructive surgery with a face lift, Lieutenant. There's a big difference between a 50 year old woman wanting to look 35 and a child with third degree burns over 30 percent of her body. Now, _that's_ a challenge. That's 'feel-good' work to me".

"Why the hands? That is an interesting area to concentrate on."

She walked over and sat next to him. "May I"? She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"The hand has many bones, tendons, nerves…and when everything is working together, _this hand_ can do some amazing things. This hand…is capable of incredible tenderness…and mind-boggling cruelty. It's an instrument of love and an instrument of hate." She turned his hand over and ran her fingers over his palm. "It holds the hand of a friend in need, and it subdues the criminal before he uses his hand to hurt someone else. But," she said, letting go of his hand. "If it's hanging, limp, because of an injury or birth defect, it's nothing. Try stroking a baby's cheek with your forearm, Lieutenant. Just not the same. The hand is the single greatest gift you were given. Most men disagree with me on what the single best body part is, but I assure you", she said with a sly grin. "Try doing with other body parts what you can do with the hand." She saw that she made him blush.

Yelina stood outside the conference room and witnessed the whole exchange…the hand holding, the two of them deep in conversation. She felt that twinge of jealousy that she had been denying for so long. Even though her relationship with Rick was progressing, she could not deny that she still felt something for Horatio.

………………………………………………………………………….

Horatio stood at the French doors looking out on to the beach. It was dark now and the family would be going to bed soon. Karen was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and the baseball game was on the widescreen. David was watching intently, commenting to Horatio occasionally on a play, and Francesca was lying on the floor, on her stomach reading the sports page. At six years old she was quite mature and a very good reader, although Horatio knew that at the moment she was only looking at the baseball scores. She'd been reading them off to him for the past five minutes.

"Mom, the Marlins are two and eight" Francesca commented. When Karen stared blankly at her daughter Francesca raised an eyebrow and in a tone used only to address the very dumbest of people said, "That means they're not doing well", then she glanced sideways at Horatio and rolled her eyes. This made him laugh out loud, causing Karen to give him a look, and trying not to smile, said, "Please do not encourage her!" He was growing fond of this family. In spite of the fact that he'd never in his life met a more stubborn, argumentative or determined woman, he was actually growing fond of her. She was funny, sarcastic, very bright, and a wonderful mother. He enjoyed watching how she engaged with her children. She was strict, to be sure. She was also very affectionate and had a lot of fun with them. They definitely knew where they stood with her. He smiled down at Karen and said, "May I see you a moment?" She followed him out in to the hall and he said, "I'm going to take a walk around the house, make sure everything looks, OK, and then I'm going to take off. Are you going to be OK?"

She nodded. "Why are you leaving? You stayed last night."

"I know", he answered. "I've got a little more work to do back at the lab." He was lying. How could he tell her that he needed to get away from her so he could think…concentrate on getting her through the weekend alive. He found that he was very attracted to her, and this was something he had to get over if he was going to get a killer off the streets. "I'll send one of the officers in with you until you turn in, OK?"

"No, you don't have to. We're fine." She seemed disappointed that he was leaving, or was that just wishful thinking on his part?

"I'm sorry. I hope you understand." He said to her.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." was all she said.

………………………………………………………………….

"I'm seeing patients today, Lieutenant. Who's my shadow?"

"Well, if you don't mind, you're stuck with me."

She scrutinized him. "I know acting as my bodyguard is not your real job. Shouldn't you be 'back at the lab' analyzing blood samples or something?" She emphasized 'back at the lab' with a little body wiggle, making fun of his hasty exit last night. What a brat, he thought!

"I doubt if anyone else can handle you!"

"Oh, really? And you _can_, ya think?"

"Yeah."

"OK, fine. Are you ready?"

She led him through the laundry room and in to the garage. She pressed a button on the wall and the garage door opened, and he saw what he'd be riding in…a bright red corvette convertible.

"Wow. Very nice." He circled the car and noticed the vanity plate. DR HANDS. It was a beautiful car, and he guessed she got a lot of attention when she was behind the wheel.

"Did you have a favorite car growing up, Lieutenant?"

"Yes. A 1970 Barracuda."

"A Barracuda! Very nice. Did you ever own one?"

"Yes, for a while. A red one, like this."

"What happened to it?"

"I grew up."

"That's too bad." She said, smiling. "I've always wanted this car. There are better cars out there, but this was always the one for me. No question." She opened the driver side door and nodded toward the passenger side. "Get in.''

He followed her instructions and got in, strapping his seat belt on right away. He definitely didn't know what to expect, and figured she had a stack of unpaid speeding tickets lying around somewhere.

"Don't you dare lecture me again about the Hummer! This thing gets only slightly better mileage, you know."

"Um hum, but I have a hybrid SUV sitting in the other garage. They cancel each other out. So, Lieutenant, my lectures to you about that environmental disaster that you drive on the tax payer's dime will be on-going and endless!"

"I was afraid of that!" he answered with a smile.

"Besides", she added. "You look really good in this car!"

"So do you, Grasso."

Karen laughed loudly. "_That_ was the right answer!"

She fired up the engine and popped CD in to the player. She pressed another button and the top raised and disappeared behind the back seat. 'Vertigo' by U2 filled the airspace as they drove off.

_Uno, dos, tres, catorce…. _

"I'm going to the hospital first, OK?"

"Sure". He was just along for the ride.

_Hello, hello. (Hola!) I'm at a place called Vertigo (Donde esta)_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_except you give me somethin'_

_I can feeeeeeal. Feeeeal_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ten minutes later Karen pulled the corvette in to a parking space marked DR KAREN GRASSO. They got out and entered the hospital. Karen stopped at the information desk and got Horatio a visitors badge then they took the elevator to the 6th floor. The burn unit. When they reached the 6th floor she walked over to the nurse's station and opened a file drawer.

"Good morning, doctor." Sally Heperin, RN said.

"Hey, Sal. How's it going?" She answered as she looked at a file.

"Oh, things are good. Kyle had a rough time last night."

"Yeah, I'm just reading. I'm going in now. Come in when you have a minute, will you?"

"Sure. I'll be right in."

Horatio followed her in to room 618. A young boy of about ten was lying in the bed, his hand bound in a wad of bandages. A woman – Horatio assumed it was his mother – stood at his side.

"Kyle. Hi. How are you doing today?" She said, walking over to the bed. She nodded toward the boy's mother.

"OK, I guess" he answered in a shaky voice.

"Kyle, this is Lieutenant Caine. He's a police officer and he's following me around today. Is it OK if he comes in?" Kyle nodded and Horatio smiled at him.

"He was in a lot of pain last night, doctor." offered his mother.

Karen nodded. "Let me take a look". She unwrapped the bandages on the boys hand and Horatio was horrified at what he saw. A shell of a hand was all there was, and it appeared that two fingers had been reattached. The hand was fiery red and very swollen. The burns went half way up the boys arm. He winced as Karen removed the bandages. Karen studied the arm.

"Well…it looks good, Kyle. Swelling's normal, the fingers look good." Karen addressed the mother for the first time.

"The first 24 hours tells us a lot about how things are going to go, and things are looking good. Now we take it day to day. I want to make sure those fingers reattach properly, and that the burn does not get infected." To Kyle she said, "Remember what I told you our next step will be?"

He nodded. "Skin grafts?"

"That's right." She answered, smiling. "If this hand looks this good tomorrow I want to do the graft on Thursday, OK?" He looked at her apprehensively. "It's OK" she said reassuringly. "Do you remember how I'm going to do it?"

"You're going to take skin from my leg?"

"That's right. I also have another idea." She turned and addressed the mother again. "They're experimenting with donor skin for grafts. The benefit of a donor graft is that I won't have to take skin from Kyle's body…a body that's already trying to heal from a traumatic injury. I'm not sure if we have donor skin available right now, but I'll check into it and decide tomorrow. The risk, of course is rejection of the donor skin, so I want to think it over tonight and we can talk more tomorrow. OK?" She turned to Kyle. "OK?" He nodded.

"Sure, doctor." She answered. Mother and son clearly trusted her and Horatio admired the way she spoke mostly to the boy, including him in the conversation and the decision-making.

"OK. I'm going to have Sally come in and redress the hand with a mesh bandage, but only for a couple of hours. I want some air to get in there. Then we'll dress it up for bed so you don't bump it. Sound good? I'll be right back". And she exited the room.

"Are you really a police officer?" he asked Horatio.

"Um hum."

"Do you have a gun?"

"Um hum."

"Can I see it?" Horatio opened his jacket slightly, giving the boy a secret peek at the gun hanging on his belt. Kyle smiled. "Can I see your badge?"

"Sure, buddy" he answered, removing the badge from his belt.

"Wow! Cool!" The boy held the badge in his hand, feeling the weight of it. Then he handed the badge back.

Karen reentered the room with Sally in tow.

"OK, so go ahead and rewrap with the mesh, but redress at bedtime. Up the morphine _if he needs it_. I'm not hip to giving kids too much but I do want him to sleep. If you're unsure, call me anytime, OK?"

"Yes, doctor." answered Sally.

"OK, then. I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow, OK, babe?"

"OK. Bye".

When they go out in to the hall, Horatio spoke. "What happened to his hand?"

"He got hold of a firecracker, lit it and didn't let go in time." She answered as she walked. "I reattached the two fingers, but only time will tell if that will take. Also, the damage to the nerves and musculature of the hand was so great that he may never have full use of the hand again." She stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the up button. Looking skyward she muttered, "Motherhood ain't for sissies".

Their next stop was the 8th floor. Same routine, with a stop at the nurses station to catch up, then in to room 801 where she checked the hand of an 82 year old man who got his hand caught in a garbage disposal. She spoke to him in fluent and lilting Spanish, flirting and joking with him as she checked the hand and redressed it. As they turned to leave he said to her in English, "I don't want to get well because I won't see you anymore."

With a warm smile she said, "You'll see me anytime you want. I want you to be able to hold that new granddaughter of yours as soon as possible, so I don't want to hear anymore nonsense from you, OK?" He smiled and told her he loved her, in Spanish.

She sat at the nurse's station and wrote some notes, then they left the hospital for her office. When they got to the car, Karen threw him the keys without a word and deposited herself on the passenger side. Horatio fired up the engine and exited the parking lot. He looked over at Karen. He was amazed by her humanity toward everyone she came in contact with, from fellow doctors to the janitor. "You deal with other people's pain on a daily basis. That's not easy"

"Well, so do you. I save lives, mostly, but unfortunately you arrive after the person has lost theirs. How do you do it, Horatio? Day after day?"

"Knowing that I can prevent it from happening again if I can get the bad guy, that's what keeps me going. That, and the science."

She looked out the window as he drove. "I flunked science my senior year of high school. Can you believe that? I was glad for the early acceptance to USC." She looked over at him. "My parents had a stroke!"

"I bet they did!" he said, smiling.

"I almost didn't graduate. I had to retake the class at the local community college over the summer." She spoke this as a confession, but with a sly smile, like she'd gotten away with something.

Horatio laughed. "That is so _bad_!" He looked over at her. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you! I'd appreciate that!"

When they got to her office they were greeted by her office assistant, Jada. A stunning African American woman of about six feet tall, Jada was efficient and friendly. Horatio could tell by her accent that she came from the UK. Karen introduced Horatio and then asked Jada to pull some files. For the next hour Karen sat in her office and did paper work, Jada interrupting occasionally to ask a question or pass on a call. Horatio looked at all the degrees on the wall. Her undergraduate degree came from USC. She did her graduate studies at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, her residency at Miami General. Hanging on the walls were awards and acknowledgments from organizations such as the American Cancer Society and Doctors without Borders. Pictures of Karen next to celebrities like Meryl Streep and Governor Jeb Bush also lined the walls. Pictures of Karen's children lined every available flat surface. Jada walked in and handed Karen an envelope.

"Someone just shoved this under the door. I went to check but they'd already gone." Karen took the envelope to open it, but Horatio took it before she could reach for the letter opener. Horatio, who had been wearing an earpiece all day, grabbed the phone from his belt without explanation, pressed a button and spoke.

"Eric, I'm over at Dr. Grasso's office. I need you to get over here right away. He's here!" To Karen and Jada he said, "Do you have an office or room without windows?" Jada nodded and said, "The drug room".

"OK, I need you both in there now."

"Horatio, what the hell is going on?" Karen asked as Horatio took both women by the arm and led them out of the office and in to the large closet where the drugs are kept. "Stay here and don't move." He looked at the envelope again. He could see immediately that it was the same envelope and the same type of printing that was on the previous letters she had received. This time he was here, and he knew _she_ was here. He looked up and Karen was standing in the doorway to her office. "Horatio, _what_ is going on?"

"Karen, please. Back in the room. I don't have time to explain it now, just get back in there!" Suddenly the window behind her desk exploded, glass flying in every direction. He grabbed Karen and fell to the floor as glass continued to fly. The gunfire was rapid, and it was coming from straight across from her window. He had been watching her. Watching as she stood there arguing with him! When the gun fire ceased he got off her and turned her to face him.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, terrified.

"KAREN! Oh, bloody hell! KAREN!" Jada was still in the other room. Suddenly Eric and two uniformed officers ran through the office, and Horatio jumped up and looked through the window.

"Over there, Eric! I think the shots came from over there" he said, pointing to the roof of the building across. Karen started to get up to go to Jada, but Horatio grabbed her arm. "STAY DOWN!" Then he shouted in to the hall. "Jada! Stay right where you are!"

"OK, we're on it, H" and Eric and the uniforms took off. Yelina and Calliegh came in next, and Horatio told Yelina to stay with Karen and Jada until more uniforms arrived. They would then get them out. Horatio and Calliegh took off after Eric.

By the time Horatio and Calliegh arrived on the roof of the building the guy was gone. "OK, I want this entire roof searched!" and he turned to leave. "I'll be in touch". He crossed the street and went back in to her office building, which by now had been evacuated. Karen was sitting on the couch in the waiting room with Jada when he entered. He walked toward her and she rose and started slapping at him, peppering him with expletives that would make a truck driver blush. He held her at bay and let her rant. She was scared, and the adrenaline was kicking in. He knew this wasn't directed at him. He just happened to be in her line of fire. Yelina started to move toward her to pull her off Horatio, but he held up his hand to halt her. Fear. It brought out the worst in people. Finally he grabbed her by the arms and said firmly, "Karen, STOP!" She seemed to snap out of it, then she started to cry. Tears ran down her face but she didn't make a sound. He held her by the shoulders until she calmed down. He sat her on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head. He looked up at Jada. "Are you OK?" She nodded. He turned to the uniformed officer standing there and asked him to escort Jada to her car. "If you don't think you can drive, Jada, he'll take you home." Jada nodded, then came over to Karen, hugged her, and said, "I want a BLOODY raise!" Then she left with the officer. Yelina was standing there. "I'm going to go across the street and see if they found anything, OK?" Horatio nodded. "I'll be in touch".

After Yelina left and they were alone, Horatio stood and turned to face her. He had his hands on his hips and he did not look pleased. I'm the one who got shot at, she thought to herself. What was he so upset about?

"The next time I tell you to stay put, I want you to listen! You could have been killed, Karen! Just that quick! What the hell were you thinking?" She stood up to face off with him, but he pulled himself up to his full six feet and said firmly, "SIT DOWN!" She sat, shocked that he had just yelled at her. She definitely wasn't use to _that_!

"OK, he clearly knows where you work. He saw us arrive, and I'm sure he was at the hospital. So, we're done. No more work, no more leaving the property at all until Monday. Is that clear?"

"No, it is not! I have a job, Horatio, and I intend to do it!" He grabbed her and lifted her up off the couch so quickly she didn't know what was happening until she was standing in the doorway to her office. Glass lay everywhere, and the wind was blowing through the window that was no longer there.

"Take a look! In case you've already forgotten!" He paused to allow her to survey the room. He stood behind her and spoke in to her ear. "This is not playtime, and I am not playing games! You will _not_ leave your house again until Monday when we go to court! Understood?" When she didn't answer, he turned her to him and raised his eyebrows with a look that said she'd better answer 'cause he was waiting.

"Yes." Her answer was almost a whisper. She was almost killed, and Horatio saved her life. And here she was arguing with him. And that barrage of swear words she heaved at him earlier! What was she thinking, indeed! She would have to remember to apologize for that…later.

He got on the phone and asked Eric to bring the Hummer to the front of the building. He escorted Karen down stairs and he handed Eric the keys to the corvette with orders to drive it back to Karen's house. Horatio opened the passenger door to the Hummer and got Karen inside. He closed the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in. After he got out on to the road she turned to him. He looked intense. He was coiled like a viper ready to strike. Looking straight ahead she said softly, "I'm sorry." He didn't answer or look at her. In fact, he didn't speak to her the entire ride back to her house.

……………………………………………………………

He pulled up in to the driveway, and he could see that Eric had returned, the Corvette parked in the garage. They walked in to the kitchen together and Horatio laid his keys down on the counter next to hers. Lucy came in to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids", Karen asked. Lucy looked at Horatio then back to Karen.

"Well, David is up in his room, but I don't know where Francesca is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'you don't know where Francesca is'!" This was all she needed. She was officially going to go crazy now, Horatio thought.

"Settle down Karen. She's around here somewhere." And he got on the phone and notified all of the officers on the property to start looking.

"Settle DOWN? This is your advice?" She was screaming at him now. "He has her, doesn't he, Horatio?" Tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"You don't know that and neither do I, so let's look around before we assume anything." He was trying to stay calm, but he was losing patience with her. Fast.

"_Who_ has her?" Lucy had no idea what had happened at Karen's office.

"He shot through Karen's office windows. That's why we came home."

"Oh, good lord!" Now Lucy was frantic.

"OK, listen. I want both of you to look all over the house. Inside closets, under beds. Little kids like to hide, so let's look inside first, OK?" They both nodded. That should keep them busy for a while, he thought.

Horatio walked outside. First he looked down on the beach. Nothing. Then he walked around the house. There was no sign of her. Just as he was about to go back inside he glimpsed a flash of red in the bushes that ran along the side of the property separating it from the Jessup property. He walked over and crouched down. He stared in to the face of a frightened little girl.

"Hi".

"Hi", she whispered.

"Are you hiding?"

She nodded.

"Why? We were all worried about you."

"He was here."

"Who was here?"

"Daddy", she whispered.

………………………………………………………………..

Calliegh rushed in to the lab. "Eric, you're not going to believe this. The partial we found on the envelope from Karen's office? It matches the print found on the paper with Karen's address on it. And here's who it belongs to." The name was unfamiliar to him, but his occupation was not.

"Calliegh, he's a federal agent! I'll call H."

……………………………………………………..

Horatio stood in the family room, his head spinning. He had never met anyone who could enchant him _and_ piss him off at the same time. He was trying to figure out what was keeping him here, why he didn't turn this whole operation over to the FBI or one of the other detectives so he could get back in the lab where he belonged. Science. That was what he was good at. Instead he's here, babysitting this fantastic, frustrating woman, whom he wanted to throttle at the moment. He had just hung up the phone after talking to Eric. A federal agent! Not what he was expecting. Not at all.

Francesca sat on the couch, Lucy's arm around her, and Karen was standing off to the side, her face like a thunder cloud. She was frightened and angry that her daughter saw her father…a father who was suppose to be dead, but Horatio knew she was anticipating the conversation he was about to have with her even more. Horatio had questioned Francesca about what she saw, if the man saw her and if they spoke. Then he received the call from Eric about the federal agent. This was now a mess, officially. It would have been quite a bit better if Karen had been forthcoming from the beginning.

"Would you ladies excuse us, please?" Horatio said to Lucy and Francesca. After they left he turned to her.

"You misled me, Karen, didn't you?" He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her, then he started walking towards her, in effect backing her against the wall. It was an intimidation tactic he'd used a hundred times in the past. He wanted to send a message.

"When were you going to tell me your husband was still alive?" His voice was low, and he was trying to keep his temper.

"I'm sorry".

Horatio nodded, his face expressionless. "Yeah…well…'sorry' isn't doing it for me right now! He came HERE, Karen!"

She raised her hands in front of her, causing a separation between them. He was really in her face now, and the feeling it gave her was very unsettling. She felt both afraid and aroused. She should have been honest with him from the beginning, but she had been afraid.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Horatio! I'm just as surprised as you are, believe me!"

"Is Cruz in the Witness Protection Program?"

She paused, taking her time to answer. At this point she wasn't sure what she was allowed to say. Finally she decided that she had to be honest with him. She was certain that if she continued to mislead him he'd leave, turn this whole thing over to the feds, and she'd never see him again.

"Yes. That's why I couldn't tell you anything!" She looked up at him then and pulled herself to her full height so that he was no longer looming over her. "The bad-cop routine isn't working for me anymore, Horatio, so back up! I'm not kidding!"

He saw the fire in her eyes and didn't think for a moment she was kidding so he stepped away from her, allowing her some room to relax. He stood there looking at her for a long time, trying to figure out lie from truth. Then his phone rang. "Excuse me, Karen." And he turned away from her. "Horatio". He listened a moment, then turned to her and said, "Stay put!" and turned with his back to her to finish his conversation. When he turned back around Karen had disappeared. He heard the Hummer's engine start and he ran to the front door, but she was already down the driveway and out on to the street. The Hummer had been blocking the garage where the corvette was parked. He ran back in to the kitchen, but she had taken the corvette keys as well.

"Dammit!" he yelled, and got back on the phone to Eric.

"Eric, she just took off in the Hummer. Track where she is. I want her stopped, NOW!" He was yelling at Eric through gritted teeth. He ran back outside and started pacing. He was angrier than he had ever been. This woman was a pain in the neck and _not worth it_. About 20 minutes later Eric called back.

"She's here, H. At the station. She came looking for one of the federal agents, I guess…someone she's been keeping in touch with. I had to grab her before she scratched his eyes out. What is going on, anyway?"

"Where is she now?"

"Standing right next to me." Then he whispered, "And she's very unhappy."

"Well, she's about to become unhappier! Throw her ass in jail!"

"What..? H, I can't…"

"Eric, she just took off in a _police vehicle_, and she failed to inform us that her husband is alive and well! He showed up here!"

"Castillo's…Oh, boy!"

"Now, throw her over your shoulder and toss her in a cell! She's safer there anyway! Tell her I'll be there when I get there!" And he hung up.

…………………………………………………………….

Horatio was sitting at Yelina's desk as she filled him in. "The federal agent, James Carter, was working along with the DEA two years ago. They were after Castillo and some associates in Columbia. A car bomb meant for another senior agent went off killing both the senior agent's wife and Carter's wife."

Horatio got up and paced. "OK, so why is he after Karen? Revenge?"

"I'm assuming so. He must know Castillo is alive, and he's doing this to hurt him. We can also assume that Castillo knows about this guy, otherwise why would he have shown up at the house?"

"Good question. So, both Carter and Castillo are in the wind, right?"

She nodded. "The feds are now involved. Apparently Karen will go in to the program with him after her testimony Monday". Horatio's heart sank. "Horatio?"

"Yeah… keep me posted."

He walked down the hall and nodded to the cell officer.

"Where is she?"

"Cell two and she's madder than a wet hen!" Horatio opened the door and walked past the first cell. He stood looking at her through the bars, hand on hips. He was grateful for the steel bars that separated them, for both their sakes.

"Well, _someone's_ been a bad girl!"

"Get me out of here, Horatio! NOW!" She was furious. He stared at her with a smirk on his face and shook his head. She took off one of her shoes and threw it with all her strength in his direction. It thudded against the steel bars and landed on the cell floor. Then she threw the other shoe.

He chuckled then. "You're acting like a five-year-old!"

"Yes…well…" she was sputtering. "That…that…BOY you have working for you, he…he… picked me up and _carried_ me in here!"

"Yes I know. I told him to."

"_You told_…! I'm a _grown woman_, in case you haven't noticed! Now, get me out! I mean it!"

"Then act like it!" and he turned to leave, but turned back to her and added, "And yeah, I _have_ noticed." And he turned and left the cell block. He could hear her screaming expletives even after he closed the door to the cell block. The guard shot him a look. "Yikes!" was all he said.

………………………………………………………

While federal agents were arranging for Lucy and the kids to go to a safe house, Horatio spoke to the agent in charge.

"Carter came back on the job after his wife was killed, and he held it together for a while, but it got too hard. He's been on desk duty for the last year. Horatio, I'm sorry about this. We had no idea things were this bad. All his psych evals showed progress. We were even expecting him to come back on the job soon." Horatio just shook his head.

"Unbelievable! Tell me about Castillo".

"All I know is the wife was going to testify on Monday, then we were going to move her and the kids in to the program."

"Does she have anything to say to the grand jury, I mean really? What about being forced to testify against a spouse?"

"She's not testifying against him. She's going to answer questions about the cartel, about Guereca." Horatio thought a moment.

"Jack, I'm going to get back to you." And he walked off.

………………………………………………………………………

He opened the door to the cell block and went to cell two. This time she was sitting on the cot, her knees up against her chest. She looked calmer. He figured he'd change that in a hurry.

She glared at him. "Are you through humiliating me, or is there more to come?"

"Well, Grasso, it could go either way. I've got things in store for you that you never even imagined if you continue to deceive me!"

She stood up and glared at him, her face burning. "Go to hell!"

"Well, now you've hurt my feelings." He said with a smirk. She looked at him for a long time. He was mocking her now! She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. She knew she had pushed too far when she took off in the Hummer…a police vehicle, no less. He was exercising great patience with her, and she knew it. His comment had taken the wind out of her sails, and it suddenly struck her funny. She tried to suppress a smile, covering it with her hand. She turned away from him for a moment and when she turned to look at him again he stared right back at her.

She folded her arms and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Horatio. About everything. Get me out of here…please." She was contrite now, and tears started to well in her eyes, which she didn't want him to see, and of course he did. He figured she'd had enough for one day.

"Are you ready to behave?"

She stood in the middle of the cell with her arms folded. God, he was treating her like a child! She wanted to attack him and was thankful for the bars separating them. She was wild with anger…at herself for letting things get so out of hand, and at him for…she didn't know what, except that he wasn't taking any shit from her. It was time for her to give in. She looked up at him finally and nodded.

"OK, Jimmy!" he shouted, and the cell door clicked. Horatio slid it open and stood aside as she walked out, shooting him daggers as she passed.

He bent forward so that he spoke in to her ear, his voice low. "Don't you give me that look! You had this coming!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"I know".

_Was it normal to want to kiss someone and strangle them at the same time?_

……………………………………………………………..

They sat opposite each other in the conference room, the same room where she answered questions about Cruz. Now she had questions of her own.

"What possessed that husband of mine? He risked everything showing up at the house like that! Why?"

"He came because the man who is after you, and who killed Mrs. Jessup, is a federal agent. Cruz was responsible for his wife's death. The agent knows Cruz is alive and he's going to hurt Cruz by getting to you. Cruz was trying to protect you. Ches saw him and he took off. Now the agent and Cruz are missing."

Karen shook her head.

"You aren't testifying on Monday, are you?" She shook her head again. He looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"It was all a ruse, to throw his enemies off track." Her lip curled in a half-smile. "Not my idea. Does it look like I'm in charge?"

To himself he said, "God, the feds can't find their own ass with two hands and a flashlight! Sorry, Karen. Go on."

"I was supposed to show up to testify, and the plan was for the kids and me to get in to a van with the blacked-out windows and begin a new life god only knows where." He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. "Instead, my attorney will meet me here with divorce papers, which Cruz will refuse to sign, and I will return to my house and my life, probably still married. My kids will be in South Carolina with my parents until all this is over."

"So, you had no intention of going in to the program with Cruz?"

"Horatio…" she paused, staring at him. She spoke softly. "You've had time to get to know me, you've seen my life. Do you really think that I would go into hiding with a man I don't love to live out my days in east Jesus, Missouri? Oh, and then to explain to my kids why dad hasn't called in two years?" She paused, then laughed. "Thanks to Cruz's little visit, I'm stuck with that explanation after all, aren't I?"

He sat back and looked at her. "You could have told me all of this. I could have helped you."

"I know that now. I didn't before…and there have been so many people in my life that I couldn't trust. I'm sorry I wasted your time. You've spent the better part of today being angry with me. I've been very difficult, I know that. I'm sorry I was…" she stopped when he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Enough" was all he said.

…………………………………………………………….

The Mercedes sedan pulled up the driveway and David and Francesca bolted from the front door. The car was barely stopped when an older lady jumped out and both kids hurled themselves into her arms. They had returned to the house briefly to pack for their trip.

"Be careful of grandma, guys!" scolded Karen.

"Oh, please! You treat me like an old lady!" she scolded back.

"You _are_ an old lady!" laughed her daughter, and wrapped her mother in a bear hug.

"Watch it, babe! I brought you in, I can take you out! "Hello!" the woman said, extending her hand to Horatio. "Katherine Grasso. I'm this ungrateful woman's mother!" Katherine Grasso was what his mother would have called a 'handsome woman'. She was bound in a halo of red hair and her skin was smooth porcelain. He was sure she was much older than she looked.

"Mom, dad, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He's with the Miami Dade PD and he's been watching out for us for the past week."

"And you've survived with all that beautiful hair in tact, I see!" quipped Katherine. "Karen has told us how wonderful you've been to her and to my grandchildren. I will never know how to properly thank you, Lieutenant Caine."

"My pleasure, ma'am, and its pleasure to meet you. I can see where Karen gets her beauty…and her snappy wit!"

"Oh, you dear man!"

"Mom, please stop flirting with the Lieutenant!" Karen said.

"Yes, dear, please stop flirting! Hi, I'm Karen's father. Nick Grasso. Pleasure." And the two men shook hands. Horatio knew of Nick Grasso. He was at one time a very high profile attorney, specializing in environmental law. He had been responsible over the years for bringing many irresponsible polluters to their knees. Nick Grasso knew of Horatio Caine, too. Horatio and his team brought to justice the murderer of an environmental lawyer named Belle King. She was poisoned with a deadly dose of radiation, and Horatio and his team cracked the case before Belle died. Nick had worked with Belle on a case a couple of years ago and he respected her. Yes, Nick knew of Horatio Caine.

"I want to thank you, sir, for watching out for my family. The sooner this is over the better I'll feel!"

"I understand", answered Horatio. David came out of the house with a duffle bag and Francesca followed. They loaded the bags into the trunk of the car, then both kids jumped in to their mother's arms and she spoke to them softly, then she kissed them both. David walked over to Horatio.

"You owe me thirty bucks."

Horatio smiled. "How about double or nothing when you get back?"

David nodded and extended his hand, and Horatio took it, then he pulled the boy in to his arms. David hugged him back quickly, then turned and got into the back seat of the car. Next Francesca came over to him and took his hand. Horatio squatted down so they were eye to eye.

"Bye", she said.

"You be a good girl for your grandparents, OK? I'll see you when you get back." Ches leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It felt like a butterfly kiss.

"Thank you for that. I'm going to keep it right there till you get back" and he smiled at the girl. She turned and jumped in the back seat of the car, and they drove off.

Horatio turned to Karen. "How long will it take you to pack? I want you at the safe house tonight."

"Look, Horatio, I have a house down in Islamorada, and…" His look cut her off.

"You're not safe there. It's too isolated. I want you close."

"You 'want', you 'want'…!"

"I'm wondering, doctor Grasso, if you could, just this once, do what I ask you to do without arguing!" he said, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't he continued. "It's almost dark. Why don't you pack up and I'll take you over to the house?"

She saw that she would get nowhere with this bull of a man, so she turned and went inside to pack. She came out about an hour later, and Horatio took her bag, threw it in the back of the Hummer and they left.

…………………………………………………………….

"Talk about isolated! Horatio, where are we?"

"Hopefully, where no one can find us." The house was small and far off the road. Armed officers sat guard at the entrance to the property and three more were up on the property near the house. Horatio took her bag out of the back and carried it in for her. He showed her around the house and made sure she was going to be comfortable for the night. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Without Castillo there would be no 'testimony', no going in to the program. He had to concentrate on bringing Castillo and Carter in.

"Ren, as long as you're settled I'm going to take off, but I'll be back in the morning, OK?"

_Ren_. No one called her that. "Why? Why are you leaving? Stay, please." Her eyes told him she really wanted him to stay. He stood before her in that familiar pose, hands on hips, and looked off before meeting her gaze.

"I can't stay. Not tonight."

"Why, Horatio. Did I do something?"

His eyes softened. "No, of course you didn't. It's just that…" He looked away again, and then he said, "I need to find your husband, and Agent Carter." He didn't want to tell her that the real reason was because he couldn't concentrate anymore. She was becoming a distraction to him now. Not even Yelina was a distraction to him…not ever.

_Who was he kidding?_ _She was_ so _worth it_!

…………………………………………………………………

The man watched the exchange between the woman and the red-haired cop. Cruz wouldn't like this, no he would not! Oh, this is great! She has fallen for someone else. More salt in the wound. After he killed Cruz's wife he would kill Cruz…with pain. While he was slowly taking his life he would tell him about the red-haired cop, about how his wife looked at him when he spoke. About how the red-haired cop acted with his children. Cruz will know as he takes his last breath that he has lost everything. It was starting to get dark, and the man knew the cop would be leaving soon. There were officers surrounding the property, but he was already there. He would get to her…tonight.

……………………………………………………………

Horatio closed the back of the Hummer and got in the drivers side. Karen stood in the driveway where he left her, and he gave a wink, turned the key in the ignition and backed down the driveway.

……………………………………………………………

It was dark outside. The man was inside the house. He had slipped in unnoticed while she was talking to one of the officers. Stupid! The red-haired cop had no idea who he was dealing with, getting these amateurs to protect this woman! Ha! He hid in a closet until it appeared she was turning in for the evening. She was in the kitchen now, probably getting a snack, or maybe she was cleaning up for the evening, then going to bed. No matter. He had great patience. He would wait for the perfect time. Not a second before.

……………………………………………………………….

Karen heard a noise. If it was one of the officers he would have called out to her, made himself known. She was scared now, and she would make sure Horatio got an earful about how he should have stayed with her. Of course, it would be all just to make him feel needed…but she did need him. He had turned out to be a great friend, one she intended to keep, even if it went no further than that. The noise. She heard it again. It sounded like a door opening. She went over to the counter, opened her purse and took out her gun. It was a small caliber, a 'chick' gun the salesman told her. Wouldn't kill a mouse unless you had good aim, he'd added. She had damn good aim! She turned out the kitchen light and opened the swinging door very quietly and entered the dining room. She sat in a chair and waited.

…………………………………………………………………….

Horatio was driving the freeway, stuck in traffic. I should have stayed. If these two clowns show up it's going to be where _she_ is, not where _he_ is. He exited the freeway, and reentered in the other direction. He called to notify the officers he'd be returning.

"Things are fine here. Looks like she's turning in early. All the lights are off" said the officer in charge." Horatio's heart stopped. She doesn't turn in early!

"OK, get up to the house. NOW! She doesn't turn in early. I'll be there in less than five!" Horatio knew her schedule. _She never turned in early, and she left lights on all over the place. It was a habit with her, one that would drive him crazy if he ever lived with her._ He pulled up to the front of the house just as a team of officers were assembling to go up to the house. Everyone drew their guns.

……………………………………………………………..

Someone was in the house. He'd been in the kitchen already. Now he was coming back down the hall. A figure moved slowly past the entrance to the dining room. She pointed the gun and fired.

………………………………………………………………………

Horatio heard a single gun shot and ran up the driveway. Karen!

"KAREN!" He ran up to the front door of the house but it was locked. He ran around to the kitchen and looked in the window. He didn't see anyone so he tried the door. It was unlocked. Just as he was about to open it he looked down and lying in the bushes under the kitchen window was Cruz Castillo. His throat was slashed from ear to ear. He had been watching her through the window when Carter got him. Horatio opened the door slowly and stepped in, gun drawn. He quickly surveyed the kitchen and was starting to walk through the kitchen when another shot went off.

…………………………………………………………………………….

She hit her target. She could see the dark stain growing around his left shoulder. He got up and walked toward her. She raised the gun and pointed it at the figure.

"He killed my wife. I wanted him to watch you die but he got in the way." James Carter started toward her and she fired a second shot, hitting him between the eyes.

………………………………………………………………..

Horatio opened the kitchen door that led in to the dining room and saw the body of James Carter lying on the floor.

"Karen!"

"I'm in here, Horatio! In the dining room!" He walked cautiously around the body and looked through the entry into the dining room. She was still pointing the gun, stiff-armed, at the body lying on the ground. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No", she answered, her voice shaky. He holstered his own gun and went to her.

"It's over, baby. Give me the gun. Good girl", he said as she let the gun drop in to his hand. He stowed the gun in his pants, then grabbed her off the chair and held her close. She began to sob, great heaving sobs. "Cruz. He…he…"

"He's dead, Ren. I'm sorry. Carter got him outside. It's over." And he held her until Yelina, Calliegh, Ryan and Eric came in. Yelina couldn't help noticing that Horatio was holding on to this woman as if his life depended on it. He was in love with her. She could see that now.

"James Carter, ladies and gentlemen", he said, pointing to the body. "Mister Castillo is in the bushes out front. Seems both men were paying this lady a visit tonight."

……………………………………………………

Karen Grasso never appeared before a grand jury, and the investigation in to how Cruz Castillo escaped FBI surveillance was on-going.

Karen was escorted in to custody by the FBI and was questioned for several hours. She was released without incident. Horatio was waiting for her outside the interrogation room. She walked out with Rebecca Nevins, the states attorney. Horatio also use to date her.

"Thank you, Rebecca. You've been a great help." Karen said, shaking her hand.

"You have been through an ordeal and I'm pleased it's being put to bed." They both tuned and noticed Horatio standing there.

"Hi", Rebecca said.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" he asked, first locking eyes with Rebecca then turning his attention to Karen, which didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca.

"Yes", Karen answered. "Rebecca was a great help in there. I appreciate it. Again, thanks." And she took Rebecca's hand one more time.

"I'll leave you, then", and looking at Horatio one more time, turned and left. This did not go unnoticed by Karen.

She looked at Rebecca as she departed. Karen could see why Horatio would be attracted to that. "Well", she smiled, looking at Horatio.

"Well", he responded.

"Well, well" she retorted, her smile getting bigger.

He looked at her, raised a brow and said, "Well, that'll be enough!"

"OK!" she said, raising her hands in surrender. He smiled at her and said, "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, Horatio. I'm through here. It's over, as you said."

"I'll walk you to your car, then." And they went in to the elevator together.

Once outside, Karen turned to him.

"Horatio, I don't know the words…I don't know how to thank you. I know I haven't been easy to deal with. You've been really patient. I've kept you from your family and your work, and I just…you saved my life and I thank you. For everything" She looked down then because she didn't want to start getting all weepy.

"Well, this was my work, and there is no family to keep me from, so…you're welcome. Any time you need me, call me. I mean it, Ren. I'll be here."

"What if I didn't need you? What if I just wanted you?"

He paused, caught off guard by her comment. Their relationship up to this point had been tense and frustrating, for both of them. Her comment surprised him, a lot. "I'll be here for that, too."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodbye, Horatio."

"You take care now." He replied

…………………………………………………………………………

She didn't call Horatio, but she sure thought about him a lot. She really didn't know anything about him, and he didn't know much about her. He didn't know about her family, her likes and dislikes. She thought he was quite a catch and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't married. He's almost 50 years old. Maybe he didn't want to have a relationship with a woman who had kids. It would make sense. He's set in his ways and maybe he's just more comfortable being single, playing the field, not having any responsibility. He was wonderful with her kids for the 10 days he was with them, but that was work, wasn't it? Obviously he had some kind of relationship with the State's attorney, Rebecca Nevins, and she was what, 30? He clearly liked younger women. Karen was going to be 41 soon. She did enjoy his company, even though he could be bossy and irritatingly overbearing. He was use to giving orders, being in charge, not being questioned. Karen argued and questioned everything, and she did not trust easily. They argued about everything during the days he was watching out for them and trying to find Alice Jessup's killer…her killer. They got under each other's skin, in more ways than one. Her stomach did flips every time he walked in to the room, and she felt a lot of familiar stirrings farther south as well. On the other hand, he was smart, caring, and his integrity was beyond reproach. That meant a lot to her coming off a marriage to a man like Cruz Castillo. And he didn't put up with any nonsense from her. He let her know when she crossed the line, and he had a way of getting her back in line without making her feel like less of a person, although the 'you're acting like a five-year-old' comment after she had been 'jailed' really…hurt. It hurt her that he was angry with her. What was THAT all about? Other people's anger never bothered her. Why him? He certainly wasn't afraid to say what he thought or put her in her place. She was not use to having a man around who actually took charge, who told her what was on his mind. Sometimes she wished for someone like this in her life…someone to take over, someone she could give it up to, someone to take care of her. Oh, God! What was she saying? She admitted to herself that she really needed support sometimes. With the kids, with her everyday burdens. She remembered one morning the kids were bickering about something at the breakfast table, and she'd finally heard enough. She really let them have it. Horatio heard the yelling and came in to the kitchen. She remembered that the air shifted, somehow. She grabbed her coffee and left the room. She went and sat out on the patio. He had joined her out there within minutes, and they sat in silence drinking their coffee. He didn't comment on her mothering skills…he just sat with her. God, she'd forgotten all about that! She felt supported, even though he didn't say a word. He'd heard her yell at her kids, and she had been embarrassed, she remembered that much. She had a lot of respect for him. She would not mind having him for a friend. A good friend. That's how she would keep it.

_He hadn't called her. He probably should have. He certainly thought about her a lot…all the time, in fact. Maybe he should ask her to have dinner with him, get to know her without all the pressure of trying to keep her alive. Boy, she was a handful! They argued a lot while he was investigating Alice Jessup's murder. He was used to giving orders and having them followed, not questioned. She questioned him and fought him on everything, it seemed. Then he'd get angry with her, they'd argue, and she'd usually give in, realizing she'd crossed the line, but boy, oh boy, the journey there was enough to kill him! She was high maintenance and she was used to having whatever she wanted when she wanted it. It came with the territory and she certainly earned the right. She had been through a lot, with a husband like Cruz Castillo to contend with, then having to raise two children alone, not to mention the high pressure job she had. He just knew that he would not be able to provide the things for her that she would want. With her kids in private school, then college to think about, that was certainly a lot for him to take on. Karen certainly provided for herself quite nicely, but did he want her to provide for him? He was trying to be realistic. He was a cop, and cops didn't make much money. Was this a valid reason to NOT pursue her…because he couldn't provide monetarily for her, or was that just an old-fashioned way of thinking? And, he definitely wanted a child. Would she want to give him one? Would she want to go through that again, and would he ask her to? How would she handle hosting a houseful of hungry, tired cops on a Friday night for poker and beer? He thought that on this issue, she'd not only be right at home, but make everyone feel like part of the family as soon as they walked in the door. She's past 40…which he loved, by the way. She was mature and confident, and she was far and away the sexiest woman he has ever laid eyes on. His heart jumped every time he saw her, especially if the meeting was unexpected. When he knew he was going to see her he got excited, like a little kid. She was HOT, no question about that, and he often thought about what it would be like to be with her, to take her, to please her in ways he knew…hoped…she hadn't experienced for a long time. He knew so much about her. He knew that she was born and raised in Los Angeles, and that her parents followed her to the south after she left USC. He knew that her father was Italian and her mother was Irish…that explained the temper…and that they live in South Carolina, right outside Charleston. He'd never met anyone who could drive him to anger and frustration faster than she could. She was stubborn, argumentative and spoiled. She was reckless. She drove too fast, she left doors and windows unlocked all the time, she was always climbing up on something…desks, tables, ladders. He'd also never met anyone who could make him laugh so easily. Or someone who turned him on so completely! He could read her like a book. He knew her moods almost before she did. He's seen her shy, vulnerable side, he knew when she was happy, when she was angry, when she was preoccupied with something, and he knew when she was hiding something, keeping some bit of information from him. He believed that she had great integrity. That meant a lot to him. He heard people lie every day and he hated it with a passion. She cried easily, and he wasn't use to that. She cried when she was frustrated, she cried when she was touched by something, she even cried when she laughed. At first he was uncomfortable with it, but he soon found it endearing…and refreshingly honest…that she could be so free with her feelings. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Probably when his mother died. He was 16 years old at the time. He has seen her show tremendous tenderness toward practically everyone, including him. When she took his hand and talked about why she became a hand surgeon…well, he just melted. He thought about that moment all the time, and tried to replay every bit of it in his mind. Her sense of humor… the tenderness on her face… the sly grins…all of it. He knew her favorite color was red, that she liked her coffee strong with half-and-half, not milk. He knew she loved chocolate, and that she ate peanut butter right from the jar with a spoon, sometimes with a butter knife. He knew she was a good swimmer, but hated to do it for exercise. She wore shoes only when she had to. He's seen her get angry with her kids and reprimand them. One morning the kids were arguing and she had finally had enough. He was standing in the hall outside the kitchen talking to one of the officers when he heard, 'I HAVE HAD IT! I've listened to this all morning, and what you are both doing is NOT OK, and I want it stopped NOW!' He remembered glancing at the officer, then walking in to the kitchen. 'What's going on, guys?' he had asked. Karen had been clearly embarrassed that he'd heard her lose her temper. She'd grabbed her coffee and walked out. Horatio filled his cup, then he sat down at the table. He looked at each of the children and said in a calm but firm voice, 'Whatever you are arguing about, work it out now, because you are upsetting your mother. I don't like seeing her upset, especially now, and I don't think you do either, so let's get it fixed. Do you both understand?' and they nodded, staring into their cereal. 'Good' he'd responded, then left the kitchen to find her. She was sitting out on the patio, and he joined her. Finally she turned to him. 'Sorry' was all she said. He'd looked at her and winked. Then they drank their coffee in silence. He didn't want to lose touch with her. He knew he would enjoy having a friendship with her, and he was crazy about her kids. If he wanted to remain in her life, maybe a close friendship was the way to go._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

On Friday morning, as Karen was getting ready for a scheduled surgery at 10 am, Horatio had already been up since 5 am. He had been called out on a homicide involving a night club owner. The owner of Pop, the hottest night club in South Beach, had been found dead behind the bar, his body being discovered by the day cleaning service employee who cleans the place up after each rowdy night. The employee, who happened to be the brother-in-law of the man who owned the cleaning service, was always surprised by the things he would find. A dead body was the last thing in the world he was expecting.

"This guy's only been dead about an hour, Horatio" Alexx informed him.

"OK, so the club closes at 2 am and you're saying you think he was killed around 4 or 5 am, is that right?"

"That's how it looks to me, but I'll know more after I get him on the table." The man, Marc Jacobs, was shot in the head at close range with a large caliber weapon. There was a lot of blood and brain matter scattered around the radius of the body. Calliegh and Eric were searching around the immediate crime scene, looking for shell casings and any other clues that might help them solve this crime. Eric shone his flashlight underneath one of the bar stools.

"Cal, what is that?" Calliegh reached under the bar stool and picked up what looked like a credit card, but on further inspection it was an ID card.

"Uh oh".

"What"? asked Eric. She handed him the card.

"Uh oh" echoed Eric

"Uh huh" Calliegh offered as she walked over to Horatio. She looked around and saw Yelina talking to the cleaning service employee who had found the body.

"Horatio, there's something I think you should see" and she handed him the card.

It was going to be a long day, thought Horatio.

The name on the card was Rick Stetler.

……………………………………………………………

"Who has seen this besides you and me?" Horatio asked her.

"Just Eric".

"OK. Let keep it just between the three of us for now, OK?"

"You got it. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to check it for prints, see if someone else took it, touched it…something. I also want the names of all the employees who worked last night, and I want to see credit card receipts and anything else they may have that will tell us who was here last night."

"OK. You got it, boss. We'll get right on it".

He was not looking forward to any of the answers he'd get off this case, and he certainly wasn't looking forward to confronting Rick Stetler.

……………………………………………………………….

Rick Stetler walked in to the conference room and sat down. Horatio hated this man and he was dreading having to have any kind of discussion with him at all, especially one about his possible knowledge of a murder.

"Horatio, you wanted to see me?"

Horatio threw Rick's ID card down on the table without turning to look at him, and said, "We found this last night at a night club in South Beach."

"So that's where it was. Thanks for picking it up".

"Rick, the owner of the club was laying ten feet away with his brains all over the floor, so I'm going to need to know what time you were there and what you may have seen." He turned now and looked at Stetler. Stetler smiled and tapped the card on the table.

"You're kidding, right? You think I know something about a murder, and now I'm keeping it to myself? You really don't have any regard for me at all, do you, Horatio?"

"That's a discussion for another day, Rick. Now I'd like to know what time you were there and what time you left." He never took his eyes off his nemesis. He was enjoying this now. Just a little.

Stetler sighed. "I arrived at about 10, had a couple of drinks and left at around 1 am. What does _that_ do for you?"

"Nothing, as long as you left alone" Horatio answered.

"And I know _that_ question has nothing to do with your investigation, so we're done here." And Rick Stetler rose and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Calliegh questioned the manager of the club about what he saw.

"It's a wild ride here every night, ya know?" John Gregory was a young hipster. Beautiful, well dressed and had the attitude of a young man who was never without a drink in his hand or a woman on his arm.

"Mister Gregory, what I want to know is if you saw anything unusual going on between your boss and any of your co-workers? An argument, a fight maybe with a customer?"

He smiled and looked away. Then he looked back at Calliegh. "Marc didn't get where he is today by being a nice guy. He's a son-of-a-bitch to work for, but, you know, he owns the most successful night club in South Beach. Everyone who works here knows that as long as they do their jobs all will be well. If not, well, they hear about it."

"Well, it appears as though Mister Jacobs heard about it last night. You'll get me those names as soon as you can, OK?"

"Sure." He started to walk away but then turned back to Calliegh. "Oh, Marc did go outside briefly with a customer and I think they had words. He came back in looking a little disheveled, and I never saw the girl again. I don't know, maybe it was nothing."

"The customer he left with was a female?"

"Yeah. I've never seen her before, I don't think."

"How do you know she was a customer?"

"Because she sat at the bar and had two martinis's before she and Marc went outside."

"OK. Thank you. I'll be in touch."

………………………………………………………..

Rick Stetler sat in his office contemplating his next move. The owner of the club was a real jerk. He'd been going to the club a lot the last few weeks, and Jacobs treated everyone like dirt, except the paying customers…well, most of the paying customers. He turned the matchbook over in his hand as he thought of her. She was no big deal in the scheme of things, except that on this night Jacobs was treating her like garbage. She was a five-dollar-an-hour cocktail waitress, and he watched Jacobs abuse her all night. Finally he'd seen enough. He'd had words with Jacobs then took Melissa home. He didn't leave her house until about 5 am, so he knew she was not involved. He could be honest with Horatio and get him off his back, or he could make the guy work a little and hopefully nothing more would be said. He decided to wait and see.

……………………………………………………………………..

Alexx was performing an autopsy on Marc Jacobs when Horatio walked in.

"The shot was through and through, so I don't have a bullet for you."

"OK, we'll go back to the crime scene. Anything else you can tell me, Alexx?"

"Well, I found a lot of debris in his hair, and I found this." Alexx handed horatio a white button-down shirt, presumably Jacobs'.

"What is that, Alexx? Lipstick?"

"That's what it looks like, but we won't know for sure till you get it to trace."

"What is the debris all about?" Horatio held a dish with what looked like dried grass, or leaves…he wasn't sure.

"Don't know, but it was in his hair, and there was a lot of it…like he was rolling in it."

"OK. We'll get this to trace, too. Thanks, Alexx."

………………………………………………………………………..

Delko was in the lab when Horatio walked in. "Anything on the lipstick, Eric?"

"Yeah. Lancome 'Blissfully Red'. Thirty-five bucks a tube, according to Calliegh."

Horatio smiled. "OK. Anything on the debris in his hair and on the clothes?"

"Yes. We checked around and it seems there is a vacant lot behind the club. A lot of weeds and debris on the ground. One thing in particular we found in the dirt is DDT. Weed killer. We also found it on his clothes."

"OK, so he was there. Anything else?"

"Yes. We also found this". Delko held up what appeared to be a broken acrylic fingernail.

"A fingernail? Did you find DNA?"

"Not yet. It's an acrylic nail, so we may not find anything. The nail color is 'Desert Rose', also by Lancome. Twenty-two dollars a bottle, according to Calliegh." Delko smiled and shook his head.

"OK, Eric. Good work."

……………………………………………………………………

Horatio returned to the crime scene the next day. He wanted to check around the field again, and he was also there to interview some of the employees. He was speaking to one of the cocktail waitresses on duty the night of the murder.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you saw anything unusual between Mr. Jacobs and any of the customers, or with any of the employees on duty that night?"

Tiffany Burgess thought a moment. "Marc was always on one of us. We never did anything right. He would have been better off owning a strip club. That's how he treated us...everyone. Like pieces of meat, only here to make him look good. He was really on Melissa last night. I mean, he was terrible to her."

"Really? In what way?"

"He was telling her she wasn't moving fast enough, that customers were complaining, which of course they weren't. I mean everyone loves Melissa. She's pretty and she's great with the customers. He was calling her stupid. It was pretty bad. The worst I've seen, anyway."

"Did Mr. Jacobs go outside with Melissa at any point?"

"No. Not that I noticed, anyway. One of our regulars got in to it with Marc a little bit, then took Melissa home. That's all I remember. We were so busy, I probably wouldn't have noticed a bomb going off. I just try to keep it going until we close, ya know?"

"Can you tell me who the regular was?"

"Oh, sure. Rick. Rick Stetler."

…………………………………………………………………

Horatio stepped outside the club. Stetler! He knew that Stetler's presence in the club was not a good sign. He needed to talk to Stetler again, and he was prepared to go at him hard.

Horatio turned and started for his car when he glanced across the street. He recognized her laugh. Sitting at an outdoor café was Karen. It looked like she was lunching with a friend. She wore a white dress that showed off a great tan. She must have been down in the Keys recently, he thought. She had sunglasses on, but he would have recognized her if she'd been wearing a sack. He found that his heart was going a mile a minute. He realized then how much he had missed her. He realized then how in denial he really was.

…………………………………………………………………

Bonnie had just finished sharing her latest sexual escapade with her best friend. Karen loved these stories, because Bonnie was the polar opposite of her. Bonnie was 42 years old, and she acted like she was 17. Bonnie treated sex like most guys did. Casual, no strings…at times Bonnie even forgot to get the guy's name. But she was a great friend. They'd met in college and have been inseparable since. She loved Bonnie like a sister, and David and Ches loved their aunt Bonnie. Karen was laughing about the story Bonnie had just finished telling and she reached for her Margarita when a shadow appeared to her left.

"Ladies." Karen's heart flipped over. There is only one voice like that. She looked up and there stood Horatio. She almost dropped her drink.

"Hi." was all she could manage to get out of her mouth.

"Hi." His response was almost a whisper. He stared at her waiting for something more. Then he smiled.

"Oh…excuse me! Lieutenant Horatio Caine, my friend Bonnie Garrett." Bonnie extended her hand.

"A pleasure, Lieutenant. Karen has told me all about you." Bon had one of those great, deep, sultry voices. Turned most guys to mush within seconds.

"Nice to meet you", he answered. As he released her hand he glanced at the hand resting on the table, and he saw it.

Karen was mortified. She was completely flummoxed. She was at a loss for words for probably the first time in her life.

"Horatio…it's …it's great to see you. Can you sit a minute?"

Horatio quickly turned his attention back to Karen.

"No…uh…actually, I'm working. I was across the street at the club, and I caught sight of two lovely ladies lunching, and thought I'd come over and say hi." His smile was forced but the look in his eyes was not.

"What _is_ going on across the street, Lieutenant? Or is it 'top secret'?" Bon was flirting now. Karen was curious if Horatio would fall for her like all the other suckers. She was glad to see he was having none of it.

Horatio looked at Bonnie a little longer than was normal, and Bon grew visibly uncomfortable.

"Actually, we're investigating a murder that took place last night. The owner of the club." He stared at her a moment longer to see if anything registered, then turned to Karen. "I've got to get back." He turned to Bonnie. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." She answered.

Then he reached out and stroked Karen's bare arm with the back of his hand, causing chills to course through her body.

"I'll see you later, Ren." And he was off.

On the index finger of her left hand, Bonnie was missing a fingernail.

…………………………………………………………………

"_Ren_? Oh, my! OK, so how _hot_ would you say it is right now?" Bonnie was staring at her.

"I don't know…82?" Karen answered, blushing.

"Not since he's been here!" Bonnie shook her head. "My God, Karen, I can't breathe! Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you _told_ me, but…I had no idea…Jesus!"

"What could I tell you? He was a thorn in my side for ten days, Bon! He was so great with the kids, and I enjoyed looking at him, but those ten days were no picnic. We wanted to kill each other on a daily basis. It was very difficult. My life was in his hands, literally! And you know how comfortable I am with _that_!" She took another long sip of her drink. She was rattled. Horatio Caine was the last person she thought she'd see…today or any other day.

"Well, he did his job, because you're here, and I'll remember to thank him for that at your wedding! I'm telling you", Bonnie said, holding out her drink in a toast to her friend. "There is major heat between you two, and if you don't pursue this fine man, I will!"

"Please, Bon!"

She had never heard Bonnie carry on this much. Truthfully, she could not breathe either, and he'd been gone for a few minutes already. She looked across the street and saw him standing outside the club. He turned and looked at her, sensing, perhaps that she was looking at him. He gave a little wave, then disappeared inside. Karen sat with her chin in her hand, staring at the space on the sidewalk where he'd stood.

……………………………………………………………..

When Horatio entered the club he ran in to Calliegh and Eric.

"We recovered a bullet. Nine mil. I'll get it back to the lab", Calliegh said.

"Great…uh, OK. Let me know". Calliegh could see that Horatio was preoccupied.

Great, thought Horatio. What will Karen think when he has to question her friend about a murder?

………………………………………………………………….

Calliegh returned to the lab and tested the bullet. Horatio walked in just as she was writing down her findings.

"Are you finished with the bullet?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like it came from a service revolver. It was pretty torn up, and I didn't even recognize it as a bullet at first, which is why we didn't find it sooner."

"Did you recover enough of the bullet to figure out whose gun it came from?"

Calliegh winced. "Maybe. I can try to recreate the shooting, see what results turn up. Why? Do you have a gun for me?"

"Maybe."

………………………………………………………………….

Horatio sat in a room with Rick Stetler. Actually, Stetler was sitting and Horatio was standing, looking out the window.

"So, Rick, I'm going to ask you again. Did you leave the club alone Friday night?"

"I don't understand why that's important, Horatio! I'm sorry. If you think I killed someone, then say it and let's have that conversation!"

"I need your gun, Rick. I need to test it to see if it's been fired recently."

"OK, look…!" Stetler was on his feet now.

"Sit down, Rick!" and Horatio glared at him until he sat. "We recovered a bullet, the bullet, that killed Jacobs and it was fired from a service revolver. I also know that you took the girl, Melissa, home that night, so don't play with me!"

Stetler sighed. Horatio came over and put both hands on the table and leaned in close. "You may think I enjoy being up in your groove, but I don't. I think Yelina's been hurt enough." Horatio straightened up. "I'm trying to help you, Rick! Help me."

Stetler stared at Horatio for a long time, then sighed again.

"OK. I go to the club maybe twice a month. Just to unwind, have a drink. Jacobs is an ass, no question. He's abusive to the girls, and even to some of the customers. He was being particularly shitty to this one waitress, Melissa, so I told him off and I took her home. You don't need to know anymore than that."

"You let me be the judge of that, OK, Rick?" Horatio paced then turned to Stetler again. "You had words with Jacobs? What did you say?"

Stetler sighed, again. "I told him he was being a real jerk, and that he needed his ass kicked. There was some back and forth, he mouthed off to me…chest-thumping mostly. I wanted him to know that people were watching him, ya know?"

Yeah, you're a real hero, Rick! thought Horatio. "Did you see Jacobs go outside with anyone at any time?"

Stetler thought a moment. "Um, you know, there was a woman sitting next to me at the bar for a little while. I didn't really talk to her, but at one point I remember Jacobs coming over to her and whispering something, then the two of them going out the back door."

"Was that before or after your 'John Wayne' routine?"

Stetler sneered. "After. I was waiting for Melissa to end her shift, so I was there another half hour or so, then we left. I don't need to tell you, Horatio, that I didn't kill Jacobs. He's not worth ruining my career over. Come on!"

"But knocking around a fellow cop is?"

"I never hit Yelina! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"OK. I'm going to need your gun now, Rick. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can." Horatio walked up to Stetler, who was now standing. "And if I find out you had anything to do with this mans death, I will take great pleasure in bringing you down so far you'll never get up!"

Stetler laughed and looked away. Then he turned to Horatio. "You clearly have no respect for me, and that's fine. I can live with that. But for one cop to think that another cop would be capable of randomly taking a life? I have my faults, Horatio. I'll admit that…" he looked like he wanted to continue, but instead he just shook his head and walked out, leaving his gun on the table.

After Stetler left the room, Horatio took a rubber glove out of his pocket, picked up the gun and put it in an envelope. He walked out of the room to bring the gun to Calliegh, when Yelina stepped in front of him.

"What was that all about?" Her eyes showed her anxiety.

"Uh…nothing. Rick and I were just discussing a case."

"Uh huh. The only time you and Rick discuss anything it's generally about me or how much you two hate each other. So, what's going on, and don't lie to me Horatio!"

"You know what, Yelina? Maybe you should ask him." And he walked away.

He got the gun over to Calliegh. The investigation at the crime scene determined that Jacobs was shot low to the ground, like he may have been kneeling. The bullet was recovered away from the body. The wall behind where Jacobs was lying is concrete, and the bullet did not penetrate that wall, but it did hit the wall, then it ricocheted off and down. By the time the bullet came to rest it was a mess. Calliegh positioned the dummy against the concrete wall and fired. The bullet lodged in the wall. Then she positioned another dummy six inches from the wall and fired. The bullet again lodged in the wall. She continued this exercise every six inches until finally the bullet ricocheted off the wall and landed in the approximate spot where the bullet was recovered. She concluded that Jacobs was approximately 18 inches from the wall when he was shot. Initial testing of Stetler's gun determined that it had not been fired recently, and this test confirmed the bullet did not come from Stetler's gun.

Calliegh found Horatio and gave him all the information, then gave him Stetler's gun. "As much as we dislike the guy, I'm glad he wasn't involved."

Horatio looked away. "Yeah. Me, too."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Horatio found Stetler and returned his gun. "Disappointed, Horatio?"

"Grow up, Rick! A dirty cop reflects on all of us."

"You should know." That dig, of course, referred to Horatio's brother, Raymond. Horatio tried to block the hurt in his eyes, but Stetler had already seen it. Seen that he had pushed a button.

Stetler looked down. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." He looked off trying to decide if he should bury the hatchet now. "Horatio…" but Horatio cut him off.

"You know what, Rick? Every time you open your mouth, toads come flying out. You just sound so sad and foolish. The sad part is you used to be a good cop. I don't know what happened to you, Rick, where all that talent went. All I know is, you are a hindrance, not a help. You've never been a help. My advice to you is lead, follow or get out of the way!" And Horatio Caine turned on his heel and walked away.

……………………………………………………………..

Dr. Karen Grasso exited the operating room at 9 PM. She had entered the same room at 5:40 PM for a scheduled 2 hour surgery. After some complications they were finally finished. Unlike other doctors, Karen saw most of her surgeries completely through, seldom allowing surgical assistants to close for her. Her patient would be in recovery for about an hour, then he would be taken to his room for the evening. Karen removed her mask and surgical gown and threw both in the bag marked 'soiled'. She went in to the lounge and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She saw no visible blood stains and decided not to change. She would go speak to the patient's family, then hit the showers. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she was starving. She went in to the surgical waiting room and discussed the surgery with her patient's family. Once finished, she walked down the hall to the vending machines. She looked at her choices briefly, then put her three quarters in, and out came the Snickers bar she'd been thinking about for the past hour and a half. She braced herself against the cool of the machine, as if she was being frisked for shoplifting. God, she was tired!

"That better not be dinner or you're in big trouble!" She kept her position, but closed her eyes and smiled. Interesting that the first thing she thought about as she'd leaned against the machine was being frisked!

She straightened herself and turned to him. "Actually, it's lunch." She said, smiling at him.

He put his hand out as he walked toward her, and gestured for her to give him the candy bar she had just purchased.

"C'mon. Give it to me." She turned away from him, hiding the candy. "You'll get it back later, after you've had something decent to eat."

With a pout she reluctantly handed it over. "I was really looking forward to that, Horatio!"

"I'll trade you the bar for a scotch and a couple of eggs." he said, depositing the candy in his jacket pocket.

"Why, Lieutenant Caine! Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He cocked his head to one side and looked at her fondly. God, he missed her! "Let's go."

"Can you give me about an hour? I have a patient in recovery, and I need to shower. I'll meet you in the ER waiting room?"

"I'll see you there." He smiled.

"That bar better be intact when I see you next, Caine, or you're dead where ya stand!" She turned away from him and walked back down the hall.

He looked after her, then with a grin, removed the candy from his pocket and ate half.

They had spoken a few times on the phone since he saw Karen and her friend at the café, and he had called her two nights ago at about 11:30, just as she was getting in to bed. They had talked on the phone that night for over an hour. As she undressed and got into the shower she smiled to herself and blushed as she replayed that conversation in her mind:

"So, tell me about that tattoo on your back"

She gasped, laughing. "Lieutenant Caine! What were you doing looking at my backside?"

"It's one of your best features, Grasso! You can't blame a guy for looking! So…tell me about it"

"Well, if you were actually looking at the _tattoo_ you would have noticed that it's a rose". He'd chuckled then. "Bella Rosa. Beautiful Rose. Something my father used to call me when I was little. Still does sometimes, just to embarrass me, remind me who my 'number one' guy really is, in case I get ideas about falling in love again."

"I would think he'd want you to fall in love again. He wants to see you happy, I'm assuming."

"Yes, he does. But he doesn't want to see me hurt. The thing with Cruz was tough on them. In spite of everything they really liked him. Anyway…Bella Rosa. That's it. That's the story."

"Well, at the risk of being too forward, Grasso, it's sexy as hell!"

She walked in the ER waiting room after 40 minutes wearing jeans and a UNC Chapel Hill t-shirt. Most girls would have fussed, taking hours to do their makeup and dress up. Not this girl. He loved that about her. She was confident enough in who she was and would not put on a show just to get someone's attention. Horatio hoped she knew that she already had his. They walked across the street from the hospital to the all-night diner, which also happened to serve a decent drink. She couldn't believe it! Scotch and eggs! How did he know? They sat at a booth in the corner away from everyone. She stared at him with a big smile.

"What"?

"Scotch and eggs. How did you know?"

"Know what?" and he smiled back.

"My mother…" She sighed, then continued. "OK. My brother David was three years older than me, and when he came home from college I used to go out to the bars with him. I, of course, was under-age. We would get hammered and come in at about 5 am, and my mother would make us a couple of eggs and pour us a finger of scotch. 'Hair of the dog' she'd call it. I've never met anyone who knew about scotch and eggs." They both ordered a scotch while they waited for their eggs and toast.

"And you didn't get in any trouble for your under-age drinking? If you'd been my daughter…"

"Horatio, my father is Italian and my mother is Irish. Under-age drinking? Please! The only person who was truly offended was my sister Nancy, who is six years older than I am. Being the first-born, she was the goody-two-shoes. Drove David and me crazy! We were constantly trying to piss her off with our wild ways. She's still that way, always trying to take care of me."

"You said 'was'...your brother _was_ three years older…" his eyes softened as he waited for her to answer.

"My brother studied law enforcement in college. He graduated and instead of entering the academy he joined the Marines. He was killed in Gulf one." She paused and sighed. "My brother was gay, and that didn't go over very well with my dad. David was always trying to prove to dad that it didn't matter, that he was still a man. I guess law enforcement wasn't manly enough for David. Anyway…he was 33. My dad has never gotten over my brother's death…not really." She took a long sip of her scotch.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I would have liked to have met him."

"You would have liked him. He was a good man." She laughed slightly at that. "So funny, one person's concept of being a man. A man to me is…well, everything my brother was." She paused and smiled softly. "You and he are a lot alike." Then she changed the subject and she talked about her day and the long surgery she'd just finished. Their food came and they both ate like they hadn't seen food in a year. After they finished they both ordered another scotch.

"How about you? What's going on that's keeping you so busy?" She asked him. Their drinks came and they raised their glasses in each others direction and took a sip.

"Well, I'm still working on that homicide at the club. It's a tough one. We're still trying to figure out a motive, and once we find one the killer becomes clearer to us." He paused and took another drink. A long one. "How's your friend doing? Bonnie?"

Karen sat with her back against the window, her leg up on the booth. A pain lodged in the pit of her stomach. She looked at him for a long time, then looked away. Huh. He's into her. Boy, I _missed_ that one! "Fine, I guess. She's available, if that's why you're asking." Then she took a drink. A long one.

Horatio immediately saw the mistake he'd made. He rolled his glass around between his hands and looked at her. Then he shook his head. "That's not why I'm asking." Another pause. He looked down at his hands. "I need to talk to her, Ren. About the homicide I'm working on."

"I don't understand." She turned and faced him, placing both feet on the ground. Easier to escape that way, she thought.

"I can't discuss it with you. It would not be a good idea at this point, but I wanted to let you know that I will be talking to her. I would appreciate it if you would not give her any kind of heads-up." He was testing her now. He wanted to see how much he could trust her, and how much she trusted him. He figured he was doomed either way. She was going to be mad at him if he'd told her and mad if he hadn't told her.

She stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Horatio, I don't know what you're talking about! Bonnie was not involved in any murder! Is this why we're here? So you could tell me this?" He could see the hurt in her eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I could have easily told you all of this on the phone. I wanted to spend time, here, with you tonight". He looked her in the eye. "Ren, do you trust me?" He waited impatiently for her answer. She looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Karen, look at me." He waited until she looked up. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes". Her answer was almost a whisper.

"Then I want you to let me handle this and I don't want you to interfere. Promise me."

"Horatio, please…"

"Promise me."

Her voice was a whisper. "She's my best friend. Do you really think she's involved in this?"

"I wait for the evidence to tell me. I try not to make any judgments until I have all the facts, and I don't have them all yet. That's how I work. I need to talk to her, Ren, and I can't tell you any more than that." He looked at her for along time. "Talk to me."

She looked at him and gave a little smile. "I won't interfere, Horatio. I promise. But, I'm afraid for her. I can't imagine how she could have been involved in this."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be able to tell you more later, OK?" He reached across the table for her hand and she took it without hesitation.

"This is some first date." She was trying not to cry. What the hell had Bonnie gotten herself in to this time?

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He took the last sip of his drink. He looked at her then and she could see he was very serious. "And another thing, if you think for one minute I have any interest in your friend outside of this case, then you have not been paying any attention at all." He removed the candy bar and tossed it in her direction. She saw that it was half eaten.

"My god, you're like a child! Is this your way of flirting with me?"

"Um hum. How am I doing?"

"Well, I'm smiling, aren't I?"

Doctor Grasso was also smiling when, an hour later, she stood next to her car in the 'DOCTORS ONLY' parking lot kissing Horatio until she thought their lips would fall off.

……………………………………………………………………

Horatio knocked on the door and waited. Bonnie Garrett opened the door and greeted him.

"Lieutenant Caine. It's good to see you again…I think". She smiled. "Come in, please."

They sat in her living room. The house was small but tastefully furnished. It was a chick house, definitely.

"You sounded serious, Lieutenant. Is Karen OK?"

Horatio smiled. "Karen is fine. Remember the day I met you and you asked me what was going on across the street? I told you that the club owner had been murdered."

"Yes, I remember."

"What can you tell me about that?" He stared right at her.

She gave him a frozen smile, and later, as he got to know her better, he would learn that it was a smile she often used to disarm people as she tried to process what they were saying to her. It was a comical smile, really. A smile that would crack him up later, but at this moment it simply pissed him off.

"Come again?" she finally offered.

"OK. Tell me where you were Friday night?"

"Why is this relevant, Lieutenant?"

"That's something I'm going to keep to myself for now. Where were you Friday night?"

She tried to relax. "Well, I was on a date."

"With whom? Where did you go?"

"I was with a man named Michael Conners. We've dated on and off for a while. We went to dinner at Axel at around 9, then we walked down the street to the Jam Jar for a few drinks." She looked at him and cocked her head to one side. "Am I out of the dog house yet?"

"Not yet. Did you go in to the field behind Pop at any time during the evening?"

"Yes. I'd parked my car there, long before the club opened. I figured if I was there before it opened I could leave it there all night and I wouldn't get towed. Parking in that part of town is horrendous, as you know."

"Did you go to your car at any time during the evening, other than when you parked?"

"Yeah, at about 12:30. I had a raging headache. I keep aspirin in my glove compartment. And I wanted to see if I needed to move my car." She stood up and paced. "Lieutenant, please tell me what this is all about? Now you're scaring me."

"The day I saw you at the Café with Karen you were missing a fingernail. We recovered a nail just like it in that field. Can you explain that?"

"You found my nail?" She looked down at her hands. She's had the nail fixed right after she and Karen finished lunch. "It broke…I broke it trying to get in to my car. I grabbed the door handle and my hand slipped. The nail broke." She paused, then looked at him. "You saw that I was missing a fingernail and…" she was trying desperately to process the chain of events, and even more so how he could have suspected her of any wrong-doing.

He saw that she was confused and a bit irritated. "Bonnie, I do this for a living. I saw that you were missing a nail and it was the same color as the nail we recovered. When I told you at the café that there had been a murder you didn't flinch. No reaction. I've learned to read people, and I am pretty sure, as I was then, that you had no idea what had taken place. I'm not here to place blame or accuse you of anything, so I want you to relax now. Please." He saw her visibly relax then he continued. "While you were at your car did you hear or see anything suspicious. An argument, a fight? Were there other people in the parking lot when you were there?"

Bonnie thought about it for a long time. Then she said, "You know, there was something strange. I heard some voices…" He could see she was really trying to remember. "…and a woman was crying. But I didn't see anyone. Then a few cars over from where I was standing, suddenly two people appeared. A man and a woman."

"What do you mean 'appeared'?"

"Well, like they had been on the ground or something…behind the car? In the car? I don't know. It was strange, come to think of it. I mean, I didn't give it another thought because I wanted to get back to Michael, but now that you're forcing me to think it through…it was strange. Yeah, the woman was definitely crying, and she took off running away from where I was standing, and the guy kind of dusted himself off and went back in to the club."

"Through the back door?"

"Yes. He didn't go around the front, I'm sure of that. He definitely entered from the rear. Did I help?" She gave him a nervous smile.

"Yes you did, and I'm sorry I scared you. During an investigation the less I say the better, until I get all the information I need. One more thing: If you saw these two people again could you identify them?"

"The woman, yes. Absolutely. She was an Asian gal, very short hair, very short skirt, very skinny. The hair was a little shaggy in back and a bit high in front, like…spiky? The guy? Looked like every other stud in Miami."

Horatio pulled a picture of Marc Jacobs out of his jacket pocket. "Could this be him?"

Bonnie looked at it for a long time. "Yes. It very well could be. I mean, it was dark, so I don't how my testimony would hold up in court, but yeah, I think that's the guy."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you". He cocked his head to one side and gave her a smile.

Bonnie took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Do you always get the bad guy, Lieutenant?"

"Most of the time I do."

"Did Karen know you were going to talk to me, that you suspected me of something?"

Horatio smiled slightly and looked at the ground. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"She trusts you. Otherwise she would have told me. This is good, Lieutenant. Very good!" Horatio smiled and blushed. "I get the feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you." She stood, placing her hands on her hips. "I hope so. You're a tough one, you are." She paused. "Karen likes you". She came around the coffee table. "Now! That's all you're going to get from me! So, unless there is anything else…"

"I think we're good. Thank you again. I'll be in touch if I need anything else." He walked to the door.

"Oh, goodie! Now you've given me something to look forward to!" She smiled and opened the door to let him out.

As he passed her to exit, he turned and said, "A smartass. Just like your friend!"

……………………………………………………………….

Eric flagged Horatio down as he got off the elevator.

"Hey, H. We found DNA on the lipstick. We also found DNA on a Martini glass we recovered from the club. Lipstick's a match."

"Stetler said there was a woman sitting next to him at the bar, and that she went outside with Jacobs. And didn't the manager say the same? That a woman went outside with Jacobs, and that she had been drinking a Martini. We need to find that woman, Eric."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again Horatio found himself in the unenviable position of sitting in a room with Rick Stetler.

"Rick, you said that a woman was sitting next to you at the bar, and that she went outside at one point with Jacobs."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what she looked like?"

Stetler thought a moment. "An Asian lady, thin, very short hair. A lot of makeup. Looked like a professional, except I know Jacobs keeps that element out of the club. Why? Do you have a lead?"

Horatio hesitated before sharing anything with his nemesis. "We might. Lipstick found on Jacobs' collar matched lipstick found on a Martini glass. Manager said the woman who left with Jacobs was drinking a Martini. Could be the same woman who was sitting next to you. I'd like to find her."

"Maybe I can help." Stetler looked up at Horatio. Horatio looked away. "Look, the place is operational again. Maybe she'll come back. I'll go hang out for a few nights. If I see her I'll call you."

Horatio looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"Yelina knows I was there, why you took my gun. She also knows I took Melissa home and stayed with her until five AM. I can't redeem myself with Yelina. It's over. But I'd like to try with you." He paused and looked down at his hands. "I'd like to try to help, if I can." Horatio could tell that he was being sincere. Stetler continued. "I was a good cop, Horatio. I know that. I miss it. I miss not being trusted because I went over to IAB. I love what I do because I DO think I help, I do make a difference. But I'm alone. I'm not on anybody's side. I'd like to help you out here, if I can." He continued to look down at his hands.

Horatio nodded. "Why the change of heart, Rick?"

"Because I'm sick of being on the outside. I didn't sign up for this originally, but somehow here I am." He stood and paced. With an ironic laugh he said, "You know how sometimes you look back on your life and you don't know how you got from point A to point B? Well, I don't have a clue how I got to where I am now. All I know is that what you said, that I'm a hindrance not a help…"

"Rick, I didn't…."

"No, Horatio. You were right. I was in the way, and I have been for a long time. I need to get out of my own way, I know that. I need to change." He looked up at Horatio. "It wasn't good for me to take up with Yelina, either. The three of us were not a good mix."

"You mean Ray junior?"

"No. The ghost…your brother. And for the record, the rough spots with us were a two-way street. She got as good as she gave. I never raised my hand to her first, ever. I never should have done it, I agree. But I never hit her first, and never in front of the kid. I swear to you."

"You never should have hit her all all, Rick! And Ray junior would have told me if he'd seen it. He told me you argued a lot but that's it. And for the record, you're right. You never should have gotten involved."

"She's just so…" The love on his face was real. Horatio felt sorry for the man, and he never in his widest dreams thought he'd feel that way.

"I know."

Stetler sighed. "So. Can I help you with this? Will you let me?"

Horatio hesitated for a moment, then said, "Yes, Rick. I will"

……………………………………………………………………………..

That night Stetler arrived at Pop at 10 pm. He sat at the bar and ordered a Black Jack on the rocks. The club was hopping, in spite of the fact that a murder had been committed there less than a week ago. After he finished his drink he walked around the club, hoping to see her.

"Hey, stranger."

He turned around. It was Melissa.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Well, it's been rough, you know, with what happened."

"Yeah, I heard about that. What do you know?"

"Well, just what I told the cops…that Marc was really on edge that night, more than usual." She changed the subject. "It's good to see you again. Thanks for rescuing me that night."

"No problem. Do you remember that woman who was sitting next to me for a while at the bar? Asian, really skinny, short hair, a lot of makeup?"

"Yeah, I know her. Why?"

"Who is she?"

"Why are you asking, Rick". Her tone was edging toward annoyance.

"We think she may have left the bar with Jacobs at some point. She may be involved in this."

Melissa looked around to make sure no one was around to hear them talk, although with the heavy bass of the music thumping who could hear? Even up close?

"Come with me. John, I'm taking a break." Melissa led him outside. She reached in to her purse and pulled out a cigarette, then a lighter. Rick took the lighter out of her hand and lit her cigarette.

She took a long drag. "Who's 'we'?

Stetler knew immediately he had made a mistake. He did not want to reveal he was in any way associated with the police. He was here to observe and report back. Now he'd blown it!

"I want you to tell me who she is and where I can find her, Melissa, and I want you to do it right now!"

She looked at him. "You're a cop, aren't you?"

"Melissa…!" His look was all business and she decided to let it go, for now.

"She is Marc's drug dealer's girlfriend. A real skank. Comes in here and he gives her free drinks, half the time she's so tripped out she doesn't even know where she is."

"Why would he go outside with her?"

"Probably to score."

"He scores from her?"

"Beats me. I don't follow them around, Rick. Marc's always so on edge, I didn't need anymore trouble with him. I need to get back in." They walked back in to the club.

"Give me her name."

"Why don't you ask her? She's sitting at the bar."

Rick turned around and recognized the woman immediately. As he stood staring at her he didn't notice that Melissa had gone back outside. She came back in a moment later just as Rick exited into the alley to call Horatio.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Ren, hi. It's me. Listen, something's come up and I'm going to be here a while. I'll have to take a rain check on tonight. I'm sorry."

He had asked her to dinner for tonight, but with Stetler at the club he needed to be on call. It wasn't the first time since this case opened that he'd had to cancel dinner plans with her.

"Another rain check? I'm not a very patient woman, Horatio." she teased. Then she said, "Of course it's alright."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Yes. You will".

One of these days he was going to have to remind that woman who was in charge! Then he laughed to himself, realizing exactly who was in charge.

………………………………………………………………………….

Stetler dialed Horatio on the cell. "Horatio, she's here. Sitting at the bar. You can't miss her." Stetler closed the cell phone. Then he heard a familiar click next to his ear and everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Horatio and Eric walked in to the club but there was no sign of the woman. Anywhere. They found John Gregory, the manager, and asked him if he had seen the woman.

"Yeah. She walked out with some guy about ten minutes ago."

Dammit! Horatio thought. I hope Stetler didn't leave with her, intending maybe to bring her in. That's all he needed. IAB making arrests.

Horatio and Eric walked through the door and out in to the alley. Just as Horatio was about to speak he heard a moan. He looked to his right and saw Rick Stetler lying on the ground, blood pouring from his head.

"SHIT! Rick!" Eric quickly pulled off his T-shirt and held it to the head wound while Horatio called for an ambulance and police backup.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the club, the music was off and all the employees and patrons were lined up. Horatio spoke to John Gregory first.

"Who was the woman at the bar, and who was the guy she left with?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me! There is a cop lying in the hospital, and if he dies you're the first one I'm coming after! You know who these people are! Tell me! Now!"

John Gregory started breathing heavily. "OK. The girl's name is Kym Allen. She's the girlfriend of the guy she left with."

"Who's he?"

He sighed again. "Marc's dealer."

"A name!"

"Nathan Unger."

"What else? You know more! Tell me!" Horatio grabbed Gregory by the shirt and shook him hard.

"Marc was messing around with Kym. I think Nate found out about it. I'm not sure."

"And you knew this last week when we interviewed you the first time?"

Gregory nodded.

"OK. You are going to set up a meeting with Nathan. Tell him whatever you need to, but we want him. And the girl."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Natey! Hey, it's John. Listen, I close in an hour. Anything going on?" Horatio knew this was code for wanting to score.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at one-thirty. The same place? Right. See you, man. Hey, bring Kym. We'll party. OK, man."

"You're a real good citizen, John."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Horatio and Frank Tripp sat in the interrogation room with Kym Allen.

"You know who murdered Marc Jacobs, Miss Allen." It wasn't a question. Horatio stared out the window. She didn't answer.

It was Frank's turn. "Do you really want to go down with this dirtbag Unger? I mean, he's ready to lay this whole thing on you." She stared out the window. Finally she spoke.

"I…Marc and I had this little…thing. Nathan found out about it. But he didn't kill him."

"Oh, really?" Frank said sarcastically. "Enlighten us as to who did."

"I don't know."

"Tell us about when you went outside with Jacobs before he was murdered." Horatio said.

"I did go outside with Marc. He was mad at Nathan about shorting him on a score. Said something about taking the rest in trade…meaning with me. We fought, I mean he hit me and I hit him back and he fell over…something. I just took off. Nathan was at home, and I told him that Marc thought he shorted him. They spoke on the phone for a while, but Nate never left the house again. I know he had nothing to do with this."

"Did Nate make any other calls that evening?" Frank asked.

"Um, maybe…to John? I know he called the club again but he wasn't talking to Marc."

Horatio spoke. "Who shot Rick Stetler? In the alley?"

She turned her eyes toward the next room where Unger was sitting, being questioned by Calliegh. Horatio left the room and told Calliegh to test Unger's hands for GSR and to question him about Stetler.

"Frank, let's pick up John Gregory. I also want a warrant to search his house"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

John Gregory sat with Tripp and Horatio.

"We know you spoke to Unger the night Jacobs was killed. Care to tell us about that?"

"Yeah? What proof do you have?"

"Well, his girl says she and Jacobs argued about a deal gone bad and that Unger called you later about something. Did Unger get you to kill Jacobs?" He didn't answer.

"We have proof that Kym and Jacobs were together, that they struggled over the bad deal, that Unger called Jacobs to talk about it, then he later called you. Why?"

Gregory started to shake. "To see if I could try to calm Marc down?"

"Uh huh. Try again, Sparky! We searched your house, dim bulb!" Tripp was on a roll. "Pictures all over the place of that skinny girlfriend of Unger's! You were hot for her, weren't 'cha?"

Gregory looked away and started to tear up. "She was too good for that scumbag! She just didn't see it! And then when I found out she was doing Marc? That was way too much!"

Horatio leaned, placing his hands on the table and spoke directly to Gregory. "Unger called you and told you that Marc was messing with Kym, threatened to hurt her, maybe. He told you to kill him, didn't he? How much did he offer you? You in financial trouble?"

"No. He didn't offer me money. He offered me Kym."

Tripp chuckled. "And you thought that she would just magically become yours after you did the deed? That's very bright of you, John."

"I didn't kill him!"

"Well", offered Horatio. "We're checking the gun we found in your garage, so we'll know soon enough, won't we?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The gun was a match to the bullet found at the club. Nathan Unger admitted to shooting Stetler, and he was also charged with conspiracy to commit murder for getting Gregory to kill Jacobs. He thought that Stetler was an undercover drug agent and that he was getting close to Unger through Kym. He was planning to kill Kym after Gregory killed Jacobs. After everyone was processed, Horatio rushed over to the hospital. He found out that Stetler was in intensive care after surgery to remove bullet fragments from his skull. The bullet didn't penetrate the brain, but deeply grazed his head behind his ear. Fragments entered his skull behind the ear, and the delicate surgery to remove the fragments and not damage his hearing took hours.

Horatio exited the elevator on the 3rd floor and followed the signs to the Intensive Care Ward. He saw Yelina. Then he saw Karen. The two women were talking and he could tell Karen was being of comfort to Yelina. They both turned at the same time and saw him.

"Yelina! How's Rick?" He asked this as he reached for Karen, placing his hand on her lower back as acknowledgment.

"He's going to be fine. We don't know yet what damage has been done to his hearing, but he's alive." Horatio could see the concern on her face.

"I was just explaining to detective Salas that with an injury like this and with the amount of swelling that goes with it, we might not know the extent of the damage for a few days." Then turning to Yelina, said, "I know the surgeon explained all of this to you, but it bears repeating that you can't give up hope or assume the worst. Patience is the most important thing right now, but also the hardest part. Please, Yelina, call me if you have any questions or concerns. Rick is in good hands. Jamie Chavez is an excellent surgeon."

Tears welled in Yelina's eyes. "Thank you, Doctor Grasso. I feel a lot better now."

"Good, then I'll leave you two." She acknowledged Horatio with a touch to his upper arm and started to walk away.

Horatio looked after her then turned to Yelina. "Excuse me one minute." He walked after Karen and called out softly. She turned to him.

"It's good to see you" she said. "Tough circumstances, but he'll be fine, Horatio. He was very lucky."

"I know. And, thank you for being there for Yelina. Their status is shaky, but she's here so that's something."

"Yes, that's something." She looked up at him warmly.

"About that raincheck…is tomorrow night good?"

"Tomorrow night is VERY good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Sunday evening Horatio arrived at Café Jay in the Marina. He was meeting Karen at the restaurant. He insisted on picking her up, but she had an emergency at the hospital and said it would be better to meet at the restaurant. The valet had just driven off with his car when Karen pulled up in the Corvette. He stood off to the side unnoticed so he could watch her get out of the car.

"Doctor Grasso! Nice to see you again." The young valet said as he opened the car door for her.

"Hi, Albert. It's good to see you" she answered and smiled at him warmly. That was one of the things he liked best about her. She treated everyone warmly and with the respect they deserved. It was one of the things he had not liked about Rebecca. She was a snob, plain and simple.

Karen was dressed in a not-too-tight skirt that came to her calves, swirls of pinks, blues and greens running through, and a teal colored sleeveless blouse. Her white sandals showed off a set of ten perfectly pedicured nails, painted in the same teal color as her blouse. He'd never seen her look so…well…girly. He has seen her casually dressed or dressed for work…and in a bathrobe, once. That was a good day! But this look was nice indeed! Tonight she looked stunning.

She noticed him standing on the step leading up to the restaurant and her heart jumped. She didn't realize how much she had missed seeing him, hearing his voice…his smell. Prior to yesterday, when she had seen him briefly at the hospital, it had been about three weeks since she had seen him, since he had kissed her in the parking lot, although they spoke on the phone a couple of times a week. And, of course he looked great. He wore light colored khaki pants and a light-weight black pull-over. Different from the suit jacket and pants he wore while working.

"Hi" she smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hi, yourself" he answered. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and her knees went weak, thinking about the session they had in the parking lot. Oh, he'll have to do better than that, she thought. They went inside and up to the reservation desk.

"Good evening, Doctor Grasso. Nice to see you again." The maitre d's greeting was sincere.

"Good evening, Steven. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." He turned his attention to Horatio. "Good evening, sir. Welcome." He grabbed two menus. "Right this way." He led them to a corner table along the windows. They could see the entire marina and the pier beyond. Steven waited for Horatio to pull her chair out before doing it himself. This guy could be a clod. You never knew. Horatio didn't disappoint. He pulled her chair out for her, and she thanked him as she sat down.

"Steven, this is Lieutenant Caine. He works in the Miami Dade crime lab. Don't make any sudden moves. His trigger finger is twitchy."

"I'll be careful" he responded with a smile. Horatio smiled and shook his head. Karen opened the menu and spoke again.

"Steven, Lieutenant Caine stood me up for a date Friday night. He says he's 'sorry'"

"Ah", replied Steven. "Then you're going to need to see a wine list." She smiled up at him, and he added, "May I get you both a cocktail to start?"

"Yes, please" replied Karen.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio chuckled. "I think I'd better. A Dewars on the rocks please".

Steven nodded and was off.

"I'm assuming he knows what you're having. Come here often?" he asked sarcastically. She just smiled. In a moment Steven was back with the drinks and the wine list. Horatio saw the two limes in her drink and guessed it was a gin and tonic.

"Lieutenant Caine wants to 'make it up to me', Steven" she said, looking at the wine list.

Steven leaned over her shoulder and looked at the wine list. "Well, then you're going to want to go with _that one_" he said, pointing to Karen's favorite, a 2002 Plump Jack Cabernet. The price tag was $125 a bottle. "My feelings exactly. Thank you."

"I'll let you enjoy your cocktails while the wine breathes." And he was off again.

Horatio picked up his scotch and held it towards her. She picked up her drink. "Cheers" she said and they clinked their glasses together.

"I think I'm in trouble tonight" he said with a smile. "I really _am_ sorry, Ren. It's been a crazy few weeks"

"I know" She took a sip of her drink. "You were a very good sport just now, allowing me to have my fun. Don't worry about the wine. I'll take care of it."

He shook his head. "No. I have this coming." He sipped his scotch. "I'll make sure not to stand you up again. Besides, I'm a very traditional man, so don't go breaking out your purse with me. OK?" He had his stern look on now.

"Yes, sir!" She answered, smiling. "But after you see the bill there may not be a next time. You may have to take on a second job. My tastes run, well…high."

"No kidding!" he replied. Then he added, "I'm starting to think that you are worth every penny."

"I'll try not to disappoint you." She smiled.

"You won't."

"Well, OK", she continued, "But I'm warning you that the fun is not over, dear Lieutenant. If you have never eaten here, then the fun is just beginning".

………………………………………………………………..

She was right. The food was amazing. They made sure to order different things so they could try each other's food. She was glad he was this way. She was a plate picker, and did not tolerate her friends to be any other way. When they had finished they asked to take their coffee and after-dinner drinks in the bar. They sat on snow-white couches near the fire place, and while the piano player went through his repertoire, they talked. With his arm draped over the back of the couch, she turned to face him, and occasionally put her hand on his arm. He, occasionally, held her hand in his. They did not stop touching each other all night. Their conversation was animated, sometimes serious, peppered with a lot of laughter. Horatio realized that he never smiled much, not until he met this woman. He wasn't used to the ache in his cheeks; he wasn't use to feeling so…hopeful. He smiled all the time. He told her all of this.

"You're a good man, Horatio." She responded. "And I don't know very many. You're wound tighter than anyone I've ever met, but you're a good man." She paused a moment and looked in to his eyes, not sure how to continue. She could drive him away with her observations. She didn't really know him that well, and she didn't want to appear too pushy…this soon. She decided to take a chance. "You have a big steel box", she began. "And it's sitting right on top of your chest. That's where you keep it all. You go about your day and you see and you hear and you feel all this horrible stuff, and then all of it goes right in the box. You're saving it all, and I'm telling you that the burden of it will crush you someday."

"Are you saying that I'm closed off? You might want to get to know me better before you say that." He tone contained a hint of annoyance.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked slyly, trying to lighten the moment.

He knew immediately he wasn't fooling her. She was too smart for that.

"I'm not going to burden you with my days, Ren. It's too difficult for both of us to carry." He looked down and took the last sip of his cognac. She was right about all of it, of course. How wonderful of her to care about him enough to say it out loud, not knowing how he'd take it.

"I have burdens, too, Horatio. And I want to share them with you." Her voice became softer. "You are the first friend I've made in a long time". She stared down in to her drink. "Share your days with me…please. I'm a big girl. I can take it. I want to know what you do and how you do it. I want you to get it off your chest so that life can be clearer for you."

He smiled at her. "Life is getting clearer to me all the time." He took her hand. "And, yes, that was definitely an invitation."

They talked for another hour, until the waiters came by and turned off the fire place and blew out the candles.

"I think we'd better go" Karen said, a little disappointed.

They walked out of the restaurant and Horatio turned to her. "How about a walk? It's only midnight." His smile warmed her.

"That sounds good to me."

Horatio walked over to the valet and paid him, telling him that they were going for a walk and would be back soon. The valet gave Horatio the keys to both cars and told them to take their time. Horatio came back over to her and took her hand. They walked behind the restaurant to the marina. The lights from the businesses along the marina and from the boats themselves reflected off the water. The night was cool and comfortable. Karen really enjoyed herself tonight and she got him to open up a little bit about his brother, and about the young CSI who was killed earlier this year. It was clear Horatio had still not come to terms with Tim Speedle's death, and he was unwilling, at least at this point, to ask for additional help. They talked a little as they walked, but mostly they enjoyed the scenery and each other.

"I really love it down here. I just like to walk around, hang out. Do you like boats?" she asked.

"Sure. You can't live here and not like boats."

She went over to one of the locked gates leading down to the docks, punched in a set of numbers and the gate opened.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." But he had already seen it. At the end of the dock, parked perpendicular to it was a yacht. A red rose, not yet fully opened, adorned the side of the boat and BELLA ROSA was written below it in script.

The yacht had to be 80 feet in length, with a pilot house at the top. It was gleaming white, even at midnight. They boarded the aft deck and Karen used a key to get in. She turned on some lights and Horatio could see a good sized galley to the left and the salon to the right. A spiral staircase led up to what he assumed was another deck and the pilot house.

"Wow. This is really something, Ren." The boat was really beautiful.

"This goddamned boat will be the death of me! It was Cruz's thing, not mine. My parents bought us a considerably smaller boat when we were married, then we upgraded to this thing right before Cruz went in to the program. I've been stuck with it ever since. I think I'll sell it. Will you let me know if any of your friends want a two million dollar boat?" She gave him a crooked smile. "This is the single most pretentious thing I have ever seen, much less owned!" She walked in to the galley. She sounded annoyed but he knew she was a little awed too.

"Would you like a drink or should I make some coffee?" Horatio just nodded, looking around.

"Maybe I should show you around first, calm you down a bit!" He laughed. She showed him the salon, the TV's and stereo, then they walked through the salon and in to the master stateroom. The room was the size of a typical bedroom, with a king size bed and furniture made of highly polished wood. She showed him the master 'head', then the VIP guest room, the guest stateroom with two twin beds, then they went below to the crew's quarters which contained two beds and a bathroom. When they came to the main level she led him to the spiral staircase which leads to a flight deck with a built-in barbeque and a seating area. Then she showed him the pilot house.

He sat in the captain's chair and looked around.

She looked at him admiringly. "Well, you look at home! Do you know how to pilot this thing?"

"Ahhh…no. A smaller craft is more my speed. So, she's sat here for two years?"

"No. The kids and Lucy and I stayed on the boat for 3 weeks when the house was being painted, and I hired a crew last summer and we went to the Bahamas. It was fun. I like to look at boats, watch them sail on the water, but I'm just not a boat person, and if I was I would choose something that is more like a boat and less like a 3 bedroom condo." She smiled at him. "C'mon. I'll put some coffee on."

They walked downstairs and she went in to the galley to start the coffee. He stood at the edge of the kitchen and just watched her move. She was so unmoved by things that would normally excite a person…material things. He noticed that the things that truly moved her you couldn't put a price on. He walked up behind her while she spooned the coffee in to the filter. He put both hands on her bare shoulders and caressed them as she filled the pot with water. As she started to pour the water into the coffee maker he bent down and kissed her ear. He slowly moved her hair out of the way and caressed the outline of her jaw with his finger, then with his lips. Then he moved to her neck.

"You're spilling" he told her as he continued to kiss her neck then slowly moved down to her bare shoulder. Soon water was all over the counter. She moaned and put the pot down. Then she turned to him and he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back gently and attacked her mouth with eagerness. He parted her lips with his tongue and they kissed deeply, Karen's knees growing weaker by the second. She placed both hands on either side of his face. She wanted to touch him all over, but this wasn't the place. She stopped kissing him and took him by the hand. She led him through the salon and into the master bedroom. As soon as they got inside the doorway, Horatio grabbed her and pushed her against the doorjamb. He easily found her lips in the dark and then he found her neck, then her ear. He reached down and placed both hands on her rounded bottom and pushed her into him. Her moans encouraged him and he began to slowly push her skirt up her thigh. She wrapped one leg around him and he slipped his hand under her skirt feeling the softness of her skin. He reached higher and felt the soft satin of her panties. Karen reached down and placed her hand over his bulge and was quite certain he would burst if she didn't relieve him of his pants very soon, so she slowly unfastened his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. He moaned and pulled her over to the bed. He held her at arms length then backed away a little. He just wanted to look at her. He reached out and began to slowly unbutton her blouse. He opened it to find her encased in a satin bra the color of salmon. He pulled her blouse off then reached out and unhooked her bra at the front, and he came to her then, the bra slipping to the floor. He explored her round orbs with his hands and his fingers, then found her nipples with his tongue. With a free hand he unfastened her skirt in back and let it fall to the floor, revealing satin panties the same color as the bra. The color was beautiful against her skin. He turned his attention back to her breasts as she pulled his shirt up over his head. He had a good body, nice and hard. Then she went for the pants. She got the pants off revealing white boxer-briefs underneath. He was straining at the front and she placed her hand there.

"God, Karen!" he moaned, kissing her hard, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Then he turned her around so that her back was to him and he cupped her breasts in his hands, kissing her neck, running his tongue over her jugular, feeling its rapid beating. He moved his fingers over her nipples then he separated them so that her nipples rested between his fingers. He glided his fingers back and forth slowly feeling her nipples grow harder. She lifted her arms, reached back and placed her hands around his head, bringing his face down into her neck as he continued to run his hands and fingers over her now very erect nipples. He pushed himself against her and he grew even stiffer. He ran his hands down her torso stopping at her mound. He used his fingers to caress her through her panties, feeling her grow moister with each movement of his fingers. She pushed her bottom in to him, feeling his heat and desire grow even more. He slid his hand into her panties then slid his fingers between her folds. She moaned loudly and almost lost her footing. He had to grab her and steady her as he continued his journey, rubbing and caressing her until her moans grew louder. Then finding her secret cave he entered her with his fingers, moving slowly in and out of her, teasing her. She tried to turn around but he wouldn't allow it. She was now at his mercy. He continued to probe and tease, finding the spot that he knew would send her over the edge. She moaned and moved her hips, and as she came close to release he stopped and turned her toward him. He pulled her panties down and she kicked them off. He kissed her deeply, then pulled the covers down on the bed. She reached out for him and removed his underwear, causing him to spring to attention. He pushed her back on the bed then bent over her, kissing her slowly starting at her mouth. Her moans increased the lower he got until his lips and tongue found her and he spread her legs. He enjoyed everything about her…the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. He stopped when she was close to climax and entered her. She moaned again, and raised her hips to meet his every thrust. He pulled out of her and went down on her again until she had built up to a powerful release. As the waves of orgasm came on he entered her again and felt every contraction, every wave of her excitement, and this brought him, finally, release.

He lay next to her, holding her, smelling her hair, smelling the sex they'd just had, and he knew there was no going back. He knew he was addicted to this woman…to her touch, to her smell, to her presence. He knew he would never let her go, never have enough of her. He knew he could do this for the rest of his life. She was all he ever wanted. If he could have her, if she'd have him, he'd never let her go.

They dozed off, Karen lying in the crook of his arm. She awoke and rubbed his chest then kissed where she touched, letting her tongue rest on his nipple. He moaned softly and she let her hand drift farther down. She wrapped her hand around him and he immediately responded. She straddled him and guided him in to her. She moved skillfully, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. She was building him up to a mighty climax and she could sense exactly where he was and how to calm the tides before he exploded. She was driving him insane! Just as she thought he might explode she pulled away from him and retrieved his belt from the floor. She held it in her hands and looked at him slyly.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Hum" she answered, and got back on the bed, straddled him and pulled both hands up over his head. She wrapped the belt around his wrists and tied the belt to the headboard. Then she proceeded to use her mouth and tongue all over his body, coming to rest at his erect shaft. She took all of him and he felt an ecstasy he had never felt before. Sure, he had been in this position numerous times in his life, but never like this. Not with someone like her. He exploded finally in a wave of sheer pleasure, then he returned the favor.

She couldn't remember if it was during the third or fourth round of lovemaking that he put his mouth close to her ear and said the words that filled her with excitement…and dread.

"I love you". He nuzzled her ear and held her so tightly she thought she would stop breathing.

"Don't say that unless you really mean it, please. I've got too much to lose." Her eyes were moist, her voice pleading.

He took her face in his hands. "I would never say it unless I meant it, Karen. I've only said it to one other woman and I ended up marrying her. I don't take those words lightly at all." Then he kissed her tenderly. "I love you. I've been in love with you since we spent those crazy days together in April. I love how you view the world, I love how you cry over everything. I love your eyes and your smell, and that damn tattoo on your back that will drive me nuts till we're old and gray! Don't ever, ever doubt my love for you, because it's there and it's real. And it's all for you. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Tears ran down her face, and he kissed them away, then he made tender, passionate love to her once again.

…………………………………………………………..

She was dreaming. She was lying on her side and he was inside her, moving in rhythm. She realized she wasn't dreaming as she felt herself building like a volcano, then the explosion…together. She awoke and he turned her over on her back, still inside of her. No man had ever made her feel this way. She knew that he was spoiling her for other men, but then she realized there would be no other men, ever. Not for her.

………………………………………………………………..

She felt the soft caress of his mouth on her bare shoulder, and began making her way through the abyss of sleep. She opened her eyes, barely, and saw his form sitting on the edge of the bed. It was daylight. He was dressed and he held a cup of coffee in his hand. Heavenly brew! She could smell it as she slept. She thought she was dreaming. And now she was moments away from a cup.

"Hey" she smiled sleepily, stretching like a cat. "I remember you. You're the guy from last night."

"And this morning". He kissed her arm again and handed her the cup. She took a sip.

"Oh God, that's good!" she moaned. "You make a fine brew, Lieutenant." She took another sip and handed the cup back to him.

"Actually, it was your brew…from last night. The coffee we never got around to?"

"Ah, last night…." She raised herself up on one elbow and took another sip of coffee.

"…and this morning…" he offered.

"…was amazing." She reached up and pulled his head down to her and kissed him. "Come back to bed", she whispered, rubbing her lips and cheek against his rough face.

He smiled, his voice a whisper. "I can't. I have to go home and shower, then I have to get to work." He kissed her and stood up. "Get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast."

"I want breakfast in bed!" She pouted and stretched again then turned over on her stomach.

He sat back down on the bed and lowered the sheet to her thighs, revealing her tattoo and her very shapely and very naked rear end. He bent and kissed the tattoo, and she raised her hips hoping she could entice him to come back to bed.

"Don't you have to go in today?" he asked, resting his hand on her bare bottom.

"Ummm….I have a patient coming in at eleven."

"Then get up."

"No."

He rubbed her back, kissed her shoulder once again and then gave her a sharp smack on her exposed bottom. "Owwwwww!" She screamed. He just laughed. "I said get up!"

"OK, OK!" She got up and ran in to the bathroom, and he went out on to the deck to finish his coffee. In a moment she appeared with her own cup, dressed in a man's flannel shirt long enough to hide her, just barely. He wanted to take her at that moment, right on the deck. He smiled admiringly at her.

"Come here." he said. She walked over to him and he pulled her down on his lap. "Do you remember what I told you last night?" She nodded. "I love you. I do. I still love you in the morning!" She smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Horatio." She looked off in to the distance. "Oh my God! I never thought I'd feel this way." She chuckled, still looking off into the distance. "I can't even say 'again' because I've never felt this way. That is the god's honest truth. I'm in love with you. Madly!" She paused and looked back at him. "Did you understand what I meant when I said I had too much to lose?"

"Yes. I think so". He rubbed her back and held her close while she spoke.

"I have kids. They have never seen another man in my bed besides their father. I can't afford an affair. I can't afford to have them hurt, once again. They really like you, and they ask about you all the time. I needed to know that what you said you meant. Things got…whew!...very hot last night, and a person will say anything because that's how they feel at the time. Then the sun comes up and it's a different story. I want to make sure this is what you want. The package deal. My work, my kids, Lucy, my family, Cruz's family, to some extent…you're not getting a nice single girl without baggage."

"I know that. I practically lived with you for ten days, remember? I know about your life and I don't want you to change any of it. I love your kids. They are terrific people. I admire the work you do and I know how much you love it. I have a family, too. Maybe not as traditional as yours, but they are my family. I'll tell you all about them over breakfast." He pulled her close. "We all have…stuff, Ren. I love you, and I know now that you love me. We can work the rest out." He pulled her away from him and stared at her admiringly. "Now, I'm starving!" He unbuttoned the first button on her shirt and nuzzled his face between her breasts, then ran his tongue over one of her nipples. "I'll tell you one thing, though, young lady. You are NOT going to breakfast looking like this!" She giggled and got up from his lap.

"And if you continue with THAT kind of behavior the only place we're going is back to bed!" He reached for her and she slapped his hand playfully and disappeared back inside. A few minutes later she immerged dressed in an outfit suited for breakfast out, but it was not the same outfit she was wearing last night. Obviously she keeps clothes here, he thought.

They found a cafe along the marina and while they waited for their breakfast they sipped their coffee and Horatio told her everything. He told her about his mother being killed by a drug dealer when he was 16, and about his brother Raymond. He told her about Yelina, about how much he cared about her and even thought about a relationship with her at one time, and how that had all changed, now that he'd met her. He told her about Madison, and about his nephew Ray Jr.

Karen grew sad. My god, she thought. He has nobody. Nobody to really call his own. All these people belong to someone else. She took his hand. She wanted to be his. She wanted to belong to him. She had never felt this way before. She had never had the desire to give herself so completely to someone as she did with this man.

"I love you, sweetie."

He took her hand, turned it over and kissed her palm, then the inside of her wrist. "I love you, too."

Just then her Blackberry vibrated. She looked at it a moment then smiled. "It's Jada. My eleven o'clock cancelled."

Horatio looked at her briefly, then grabbed his cell phone off his hip.

"Eric…hey. Anything going on? OK, I've got some personal errands I have to do today, so I won't be in, unless you need me." He paused. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow then."

They smiled.

FINIS


End file.
